The Aurora of Starlight
by ShadowMaze
Summary: The tale of the Fae had always allured the minds of the curious for many ages, finding the legend of their uniqueness a worthy legend to be learn from. Yet, despite the claims of myths; Why is their a Fae, who doesn't know that she is herself, walking among the people of Middle Earth? And has the catching eye of an certain Elven King. AU-ish. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Prologue

The Aurora of Starlight

Thranduil Fanfic

Name: Aurora Mercy

Age: Just a bit younger than Thranduil

Race: Fae (Fairy)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Prologue:

It happened on a youthful night of the Festival of the Starlight Aurora, an traditional event that a hobbit village holds every thousand years. A travelling circus group called "The Tale-Tell Bro." was humbly invited into the village, having the role of performing out an ancient tale of the forgotten race of "Faes" that created the memorable site that shows every thousand years. A married duo, a dwarven husband and a gentle-hearted hobbit maiden, where one of the many few that held a unique role in the story-act that followed when a gentle sound of a babes cry was heard in the near distance from the crowd. Curious as to why a child was being heard to only the couple of the caravan of performers, the two love-birds made their way towards the sound.

To their very surprise, laying before their very eyes, was a young baby girl no older than a weeks old, wrapped in a layer of purple in a silver basket as the moon gleamed over the child; allowing her hair of white and fair skin to glow brilliantly in the night like starlight; holding a letter and a star-like pendent that formed into a heart was bore in the child's tiny fist. The couple fell in love with the lonely babe in a manner of seconds and decided to take the child in as their own.  
Upon picking the small bundle up, the lights of the Aurora of Starlight appeared over the village, illuminating the area in a sea of its silver and crystal blue hues as dust of diamond like flutters glowed like fireflies dancing in grace. And it was the very site that the couple decided on a perfect name for the child in their arms; holding smiles to be further plastered onto their faces when they saw the icy blue orbs of the babes open themselves in glee: Aurora.

Being held as a welcomed addition to the travelling circus folk, Aurora grew up to be a woman of grace and great imagination on the field of the stage for all races to learn to admire~ Learning and Practicing ways to inspire problems and solutions of the mist of reality to co-exist in the stories she and her circus family performed. She was, without a doubt to even the cold-hearted of individuals that Aurora was a rising star for all to admire and cherish. However, though Aurora was in love with her affairs for the stage-life, Aurora could not help but notice a sense of lost and wonder of who she really was; Most of the time finding herself to lose herself deep in the thought when she saw the opportune time to take a small rest from the constant work that was involved in her daily performance caravan. And the mother and father that took her in as their own knew, somehow, that the day of her departure would soon arrive before her.  
When that day finally came, Aurora's mother and father showed their gifted child the pendant and letter that was founded with her the day they took her in, explaining their reasons for keeping the two objects tuck away, knowing that their baby was now a woman of proper age that can understand the cause. Aurora could only thank her adopted mother and father for their explanation, and made a promise to them that she'll write to them in her journal every night before she rest herself for slumber in her beginning journey that was unfolded before her; leaving the home that she ever came to know and loved within the week, packed with her skills of the stage to play in her long survival against the open-world that dared harm her.  
It wasn't even two days of her adventure that Aurora had encountered a site of wonders when a Clydesdale of pure black, saddled and set in gold, approach her, having a letter attach to the great steed that bared her name that read of only a wishful trust to care for the horse, and his name: Anu; leaving Aurora to grow ever more curious of her origin when she accepted the gift from the unknown.

From village to village, and to city to noble city, Aurora asked every scholar of the arts of every known knowledge about the letter that was with her when her parents found her for even a small fraction of translation; for it was written in a language that was older than the very elven language themselves. On the last verge of giving up all hope of ever finding something or someone to translate the message, a miracle re-lit the hope in her when a wizard by the name of Gandalf appeared before her in a local inn named the 'Prancing Pony', informing her a direction that will lead her to Rivendell; the place of where her answers that she crave so much in her heart would begin to slowly unfold themselves, and then some.

And thus where the story of this tale begins.


	2. Arriving in Rivendell

Hooray~ I got three followers! Happy Days! :3  
Hopefully this chapter will be a litter bit longer than the Prologue~  
So if any of you guys want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner; please do so. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving in Rivendell~

Aurora sighed softly to herself as stared down at the map that would lead her to the land of Rivendell, having her eyes re-trace the trail that were marked as a cool breeze tickled the skin on the back of her neck; swaying her long silver hair lightly when she took her gaze to stare forward, admiring the sea of meadow plains that surrounded her. "It looks like we might be close-by." She murmured to herself when she saw a traveling post written in elven from a few yards away, smiling softly when Anu huffed her direction; Wanting either a sugar cube that was in her side pouch, or wanting Aurora to pet the back of his mane as she rode him. "Attention horde much?" Aurora laughed, watching Anu nod proudly as reply. "I suppose you have earned it~ Seeing that you have carried me this much of the way." She said to the needy horse, hearing him sigh softly when Aurora began to gently pet his back mane.

When Aurora backed her hand away from Anu's soft black mane, she glance up to find a cave with two old elven statues on either side; Oriented in small amounts of gold and gleaming jades as it's armor set. "This must be the entrance that the wizard had spoken of." She said aloud to herself, recalling the event of meeting Gandalf when he approached her; steadily commanding Anu to continue forward as her mind wonder off in the memory.

~Past~

_Aurora was sitting quietly to herself a the nearby window were she can watch the citizens walk innocently by while she waited for her order of raspberry wine and fresh bread to arrive from the kitchen that laid in the lively tavern, frowning softly as she fiddled with the note in her hand. "After going to every scholar that is ever known…."She sighed sadly, burying her eyes lightly in the palm of her hand when her elbow rested along the wooden table she sat herself in. "Every book, notes, and riddles that never end are the results I got."  
"Here you are lassie~ The finest rasp-wine and bread available!" The tavern woman beamed happily, handing her a tall bottle of the wine that came with her given cup and basket of bread.  
"Oh~ Thank you my dear." Aurora said softly, handing the servant a small pouch that contained a ounce of silver coins. "Take this for your troubles."  
"Oh~ I couldn't!"  
"I insist." Aurora protested kindly, earning another thank you from the servant girl before she ran off to help another crowd of people before returning to her brooding frown, starring back out of the window with disappointment when the logical truth came to her at the time. "I found nothing….and I believe that it is time to retire this hopeful wish."  
"What is the sense of adventure then if you are just going to give up?" Came a voice of a man that was dress head-to-toe in grey and white, having his staff to lean against the wall behind him when he sat down before the surprised and confused Aurora. "There is a saying that says that all riddles, stories, studies, and even the smallest of inventions that no manner how on-going one finding may seem, it holds the very answer that is laid before the eyes once they are open."  
"I…Uh…Do I know you?" She asked the weary man, watching him order himself a similar tray of the bread and wine she had before he turned to her with a smile.  
"Do forgive my manners~ I should introduce myself." He said, taking off the hat that was laid upon his head, and then folded his hands out on the table when he made eye contact with Aurora. "My name is Gandalf."  
"Gandalf?" Aurora questioned the old man. "I don't believe I have heard of such a unique before."  
"Is that so?" He asked, slightly surprised to hear that an individual like her had never heard of the tales of the great Gandalf that was involved with Thorin and his company, along with the recent tale of how he was involved with the rid of Sauron and his evil taint of a ring. "Not even in once?"  
"No sir~ I believe I do not." Aurora replied, noticing the hint of surprise that was toned in Gandalf's voice. "I humbly apologize if I cause a disappointment about your fame that you claim to give off."  
"Not at all my lady…"  
Aurora could help but let a small giggle escape her lips. "I believe it is my turn to find my forgiveness in my manners and introduce myself." She smirked softly, feeling a bit more at ease when Gandalf let out a hearty laugh. "My name is Aurora. But you may call me Aura if you wish."  
"Aurora will do just fine with me my Lady." Gandalf assured, paying and thanking the lady for the service when his order of bread and wine came to him.  
"Now that introductions are out of the way- How about a proposal of service?"  
This confused Aurora further. "I hardly even know you Gandalf; So why bother a proposal?"  
"Because I have been keeping a close eye of your activities when The King of Gondor delivered a message of your location of your last visit with him, along with your growing-search for what may lay in the origins of a note: All in brief description." He explained, poring a small amount of his wine in his cup in front of him.  
This made Aurora stare down at Gandalf with a stern look plastered on her face, finding his ties with the King Aragorn highly unlikely to be so; Leaning in ever so slightly to him when she rested her chin along the knuckles of her hands. "If it is the theory of wanting riches that I don't have because of it; then I will give the option to walk away now with your dignity still intact."  
This made the wizard laugh once more. "Never wish to do so Aurora."  
"Then you have about 5 minutes to explain yourself and this proposal of yours."_

_Gandalf could only smile further in Aurora's presents, taking out his handy pipe to light and casually smoke. "Very well then my Lady. To put my claims, as the first, to prove for you to trust me: I hold the bearings of the letter that the King wrote and sent to me himself, personally. Along with its signature stamp of his banner still attached to the letter in addition for further evidence." He started off, handing Aurora the letter for her to inspect, watching her flip and trace the material ever so gently between her figures.  
"It would seem that your claims are paying off so fair." Aurora admitted. "So go on with this proposal you speak of. 3 minutes."  
"To put it bluntly to you," Gandalf said to her, taking in a sip of the wine. "I simply give you an map that will lead you to a elven safe-haven named Rivendell."  
"Rivendell?" Aurora questioned, now curious. "Why there?"  
"I cannot say."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause the King had requested me to do so." Gandalf informed. "But he has given me permission to whom will be awaiting for you there when you arrive."  
"2 minutes to go Gandalf." Aurora informed, wanting to say nothing further until he was either done, or time had run out for him to do so.  
Gandalf could only sigh in annoyance, finding himself to be use to someone that was persistence (and rightfully so) and cautious as Aurora; despite what many had to say about her gentle-heart and tales when he asked around about her whereabouts. "An Elven Lord, and long friend of both mine and the Kings, will be awaiting for you when you first arrive at their main courtyard. And from there, everything that you needed to find and search for will fall into place."  
"Does this Lord even have a name for me to know him by?"  
"Lord Elrond." Gandalf answered, watching Aurora's face grow astonished when the name was uttered.  
"Queen Arwen's father?"  
"Indeed." Gandalf answered once more, seeing that the spark of Aurora's need was replenished back to youth, handing her the maps that would lead her to Rivendell. "There will be a cave not known by many for you to travel safely by once you reach Rivendell meadow plain territory. Simply follow it when you see it."  
"A cave?" Aurora asked, watching Gandalf already standing up and leaving the tavern; making her quickly grab for her paid wine and bread with haste to catch up with him, wanting more questions to be answered. "W-What sort of cave?!"  
"A cave unlike the many others that you will see and pass by; One with statues on either side at the entrance of the race I just told you of." He answered, turning the corner of the tavern; Aurora thinking she was high on his tail until she turned the same corner to find him already gone out of sight, leaving the confused and re-interested former-entertainer to set off on her journey once more._

~Present~

Anu bobbed his head again for some attention when Aurora found herself back in her own reality, blinking a few times before smiling down at her impatient steed. "Sorry boy~ I was deep in thought."  
Anu huffed in annoyance, giving his owner pleading eyes as he continued to lightly trot forward on the trail.  
"Alright Alright~ Here." Aurora sighed, reaching for her pouch of sugar cubes from her side and taking out a single one in her hands; holding it out for Anu to nibble out of her palm when she reached over to his lips. "Now no more fits out of you." She said to him, watching him nod his head once more in approval.

After several more minutes had passed on by, Aurora's eyes glisten in awe when Rivendell appeared before her like a golden gem, having to be humbly greeted by the Guardsmen and other elven folk when two of Elrond's personal bodyguards came before her, instructing her to follow them to Elrond's main courtyard while another set of those fine warriors assured her that her steed would be well-taken care of.  
"O-Oh my~ you don't have to kind sir."  
"Lord's orders Milady, and we insist." One guard protested gently. "It is not every day that our Lord allows company from the outside his realm."  
"Oh….I see." She said, turning to Anu when she sense his slight distress of being taken too far away from her company; A force of habit that was uneasy to let settle sense she first received him from the unknown. "Hush their Anu…I know you hate being far from me. But these people are our friends, so behave."  
Anu huffed irritably, clacking his hoof on the ground in protest.  
"Now Anu~ Is that anyway to behave in front of our host's friends?"  
Anu repeated his previous action in a more aggressive manner, signing that his answer was a definite yes when he neighed in the process.  
"Not even if I can request for all the treats for you to have while I am in far distance?" Aurora persuaded, watching her charm of her words work when Anu settle his tantrum, allowing the guards to lead the steed off into their finest stables, while Aurora followed the other two guards to meet with this Lord Elrond.


	3. Invitation to the Feast of Starlight

So far so good this story is heading to~  
And don't worry guys- Thranduil is on his way of getting into the story. (There is a process to my intense madness I have develop.)  
So if any of you guys want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner; please do so. : 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 2: Invitation to the Feast of Starlight~

**Elrond's P.O.V~**

I smiled softly when new of my guest had arrived at my doorstep; just as I envisioned when I received word of Aurora's whereabouts from my dear Arwen a few weeks back. "Thank you mellon for the news." I said to the guard, rising from my seat. "Has she been welcomed to our domain as I requested?"  
"Yes my Lord. We already have two of our men to escorting the woman to the courtyard as we speak; And have the other few of our servants take her steed to the stables that lay where the other royal horse are."  
"Excellent." I smiled, having the guard follow me out of the medical wing when I began my way towards the courtyard. "Any reports of give out for this evenings events and guest?"  
"Everything is going as plan my Lord, and all of the guest that arrived have been well attended."  
"And those that couldn't attend?"  
"They have sent their humble regards." He replied, opening the doors that lead to the courtyard.  
"Make sure their regards are sent to the west office wing, along with some regards for those that haven't gotten invited to event." I told him, watching him bow in reply before heading off to his duty; leaving me to wait for Aurora in the beautiful garden scape.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

'_**This place is amazing.' **_I thought to myself as the guards silently guide me towards the courtyard, my eyes wandering in delight at how the beautiful building structure of the Rivendell domain was formed around the nature that stood in these parts of Middle Earth. I have heard the tales of how the Elves had mastered a way to build hand to hand with nature, but never before have I ever thought that I could see it with my own eyes.  
"Here you are my lady." One guard said, opening the door that lead the courtyard for me to enter through as the other bowed and wished me a wondrous day; then leaving to attend to their other guard duties when I thanked them for their kindness, making my way towards the center of the courtyard when a elven man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and was dress in soft golden and red robes came into my view.  
_**'Could this be Elrond that the wizard spoke of?' **_I asked myself, curiously making my way towards the elven gentlemen until he surprised me.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you here." He said, turning towards me with a smile. "Aurora, I presume?"  
I was in a bit of an awe-struck. "Y-You know of my name?"  
"My daughter, Arwen, has spoken many good things about you in her letters." He chuckled, folding his hands to intertwine behind his backside. "And has explained to me about your struggles when you were there."  
"Arwen's your daughter?!" I asked in amazement. Queen Arwen has spoken to me only a few bits of her father when I had spare time that laid away from my search of my unknown origin, but never would I have thought that I would meet him face to face in the flesh; and to find him one of the most powerful lords that was known to Middle Earth.

Elrond smiled at the surprisement that was in my voice. "I see that she hasn't fully told you who I was."  
"I-I apologize my Lord!" I exclaim softly, bowing before him. "I-I should have known better than to assume."  
My course of action made Elrond laugh ever so gently. "No need to apologize my child. I wish being unrecognized by any individual happened more often than the other way around." He assured, allowing me to straighten myself out. "You are a welcome guest in my domain."  
"I….Thank you." I said, blushing softly in embarrassment.

**Elrond's P.O.V~**

When I was told about Aurora's presents and unique personality, it was something that seemed too pure to describe; even when I have partly envisioned her when she arrived. But now, standing before me, I find myself being proven wrong. The long gentle waves of her hair where of the color of the brightest of starlight, with eyes that were of the icy seas, and fair skin that look like it were touched by the pure heavens; With her personality withholding the kindness not found in much of Middle Earth anymore, even within the gentlest of villages I came to know by heart. "But I digress; I do believe that you came here for more than just simple talk." I said, gesturing her to follow by my side in the courtyard. "From what I have gathered from my daughter, you seemed to be searching for an origin that is unknown to yourself and of others; Yes?"  
"It is more complicated than just that, my Lord." She replied softly, looking cautiously around the area as though she was afraid for anyone to hear of our settle talk.  
"Oh? And what makes it more complicated?" I asked, pretending to not see the innocent concern of caution that was in her eyes.  
"Well….I have this letter." She said softly to me, trailing her hand to crest the lining of the bag that was strap close around her. "But…No one seems to know of that is says."  
"Is that so?" I asked, halting before a statue that was of a small memorial of one of our bravest kin in our history; turning to Aurora when she nodded as a reply. "May I have permission to see this letter?"

At first, Aurora seemed to be hesitant at the request (for some obvious reason that was clear and needed no means of explanation), but Aurora found the courage to trust me when she took out the folded letter into her hands; holding out to me to take. "Thank you." I said to her when I took the mysterious paper in my hands, unfolding the material to find that it's content was, in fact, a translation that even I could not decipher; with or without help. "Hmmm~ I can see your dilemma that you have."  
"Yes." She smiled softly, looking up at the statue in some form of admiring wonder. "I have traveled in many places sense I left the family I came to known and love; but I only found parts of a riddle that no one seems to understand to place together."  
"Do you happen to have parts of those riddles down?" I ask, taking the interest of what she was wanting to find.  
"No, my Lord." She answered. "But I do have this pendent, if that might help." She suggested, unclasping a silver chain that was laid hidden under her leather tunic before handing the jewelry into my hands.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I watched as Elrond studied the pendent, holding my breath slightly when he turned it from side to side. "If I may ask," He requested, looking back at me with those gentle eyes and smile. "Where and when did you happen to stumble upon these two particular objects?"  
"It was founded on me."  
"Founded?" He repeated confusingly.  
"Yes….That is why I need to know of the letter's origin." I admitted, starring down at my feet due to my shyness. "I had always know that I was different from all of my folks back at home, but it never occurred to me of how much so until I confronted them of wanting to travel for myself for a better understanding of who I am….So, to put a long story into a short one- I was close to given up after I traveled for more than a year or so; This Gandalf person approached me; and his words lead me to come here."

At first, Elrond was silent, looking down at the letter and the pendent in his hands before he looked up at me with a smile. "What if I were to suggest that I might know of someone that might be of help for you and your long struggle?"  
"It would depend if you do know of that said someone, and if they are willing." I answered, having butterflies of nerves form inside the pit of my stomach as a feeling of hope began to kernel.  
"Oh- I am very certain that he would when I address it to him tonight at our Festival of Starlight." He assured, handing me my pendent back while he still held the mysterious letter in his hand. "Will it be okay for me to hold on to this while you get yourself suited for tonight's events?"  
I was stunned. "A-Are you inviting me to a-attend the Festival of Starlight?" I asked, not believing my own ears when he smiled.  
"Why of course I am Aurora." He answered. "Is there any reason for me not to?"  
"I will be nothing more than a commoner that is out of place in the festivities that is for elven lords and ladies; and then some." I muttered softly to him, not wanting to be a burden of his reputation. Yet, despite the truth that is in my words, he dared place an assuring hand on my shoulder; smiling ever so kindly that it ease some of the awkwardness of his invite away.  
"Aurora, you are a welcomed guest into my halls; so I will see that you are treated as such." He explained. "Besides, it would do you some good to expand your horizon in your search if you got in-touch with our kin's traditions and gossip. Maybe even make a mellon or two."

The notion made me laugh a little bit to myself, hearing Elrond call out to one of the passing maids to come our direction; bowing before him when she asked of what his request was. "Mellon, see to it that Lady Aurora is given one of our best rooms available, and is given her choice of our finest dresses from our tailors for tonight's activities."


	4. The King meets the Artist

Yay! Chapter 4 is up and running~  
The chapter will start off with Aurora doing last-minute preparation, cause why not? And this will be the chapter where Thranduil makes an appearance of himself.  
Most of it will switch between Thranduil, Aurora, and Elrond; And then some throughout this chapter.  
Also- I will provide some links of how everyone is dress and what-have-ya at the bottom of where the chapter ends for now on. (Just replace any "_" with a "." and what not.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 3: The King meets the Artist~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I sat in front of the mirror in silences as the maid that Elrond sent, who happened to be his Mistress all at once, brush and braided my long hair; listening to her tell of some of her most memorable and happiest of tales that had happen in Rivendell in the past few years. "-And despite all the effort of calming the man down, Gaspar just simply toss the entire table of the banquet to its side! I mean- who does that?"  
"Apparently the Duke of Whitewood." I smiled, seeing that she had added the last silver pin in my hair before she spun me around to face her, having another look of the make-up that she light placed around my eyes and lips; dabbing a hint of some blush on my cheeks before she smiled to herself.  
"There~ All we need to do now is get you in a dress."  
"Oh dear~ You've done enough for me already." I insisted. "You should finish getting yourself ready for the event before I take up too much of your time~"  
"I am already ready for the event- So I insist." She persisted, opening the oak-wood wardrobe that was filled with nothing but dresses that were so beautiful and elegant that not even my caravan folk could even find or make such works for a performance; big and small. "Now, Perhaps something red- No wait: Blue!"  
"Eri-"  
"Shhhhhhh~" She silenced me in mid-sentence once more, drawing out a light purple colored dress that look like the few that were of my very own when I had performed a few stories that involved my practices in aerial silks.  
"That one."  
"This one?" She mimicked back, finding my interest of the short dress odd and unusual. "Surely you cannot think to dare to walk into the Festival of Starlight dress in this."  
"Not if I find a nice pair of leggings or some black stockings to cover the rest up." I smiled, my eyes glued for wanting this one dress in her hands. "And with a nice pair of plain black wedged-shoes should do the trick!"  
"Surely these other-"  
"I have made my decision Eriel." I told the maid, kindly taking the dress from her hands into my own; giggling softly in joy when I felt its silk-material cool the warmth of my figure tips. "This is the one I wish to wear for the event."

The maid stared at me in disbelief when I went behind the dressing drapes, letting the robe that was around my body slip off my shoulders when she then sighed in defeat; handing me a set of light full-toed leggings for me to wear that was slightly darker than the dress in color and some small-heel wedges that matched the dress. "I sure hope you know what you are doing with this my Lady."  
"Course I do!" I smiled in delight, walking out from behind the dressing drapes, starring at myself in the full-length mirror as fond memories of my circus days lighten the nervous butterflies that were once in my stomach. _**'Just like old times.'**_ I told myself, turning towards the maid with a smile still plastered on my face. "And now for the final touch." I said as I took my pendent that was laying on the nightstand and placed it around my neck, letting the silver-ish blue metal hang nicely around my neck as I gave myself a wink in the mirror; then turning towards the maid. "Now we may head over towards the event."

**Elrond's P.O.V~ **

Everything was going as planned. The some of the guest were enjoying themselves with small talk with wines in their hands while there were some others that were partaking in the activities on the dance floor, leaving the remaining few, such as myself and some of the elven royal council, simply enjoy the marvelous site from the sidelines. "A wondrous event you have made this year." Galadriel muttered softly in my direction, looking ever so beautifully in her traditional white wardrobe, having a silver circlet crown bore on her fair blonde hair as she smiled gently.  
"But not as graceful as any of your events when the Starlight shone in your realms from years past Lady Galadriel." I chuckled, turning my attention back to the dancefloor to find Legolas, Thranduil's proud son, dancing with one of Aragorn's maids while He and Arwen encouraged his clumsiness when the nerves got to him.  
"You give my wife more credit than you think Elrond." Galadriel husband, Celeborn, commented from her side; dressed in similar colors as his wife as he leaned himself against the pillar along his back shoulder blade while he lightly turned the wine that was within his goblet in one of his free hands.  
"Tis the truth, I assure you Mellon." Thranduil supported, coming up from behind the three of us in his robes of blues and silvers, baring his crown of silver berries and leafs around his ashy blonde mane. "Your Festival of Starlight is one of the best that Middle Earth had sung of sense the last late king of Gondor."  
"Ah~ There you are Mellon." I turned to Thranduil, baring a smile on my face when he seated himself on the other side of me. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to arrive or not."  
Thranduil smile dully, watching his son tried his best to not look like a fool in front of the maid that he was dancing with. "Apparently not long enough to find my son failing in the battle with courting on the field of the dancefloor."  
Everyone laughed at the remark, having Legolas to notice our watchful eyes when a blush appeared on his face. "He had always held a weakness for courting the fair ladies."  
"But he does make it up in his poetic love letters if he gets interested." Thranduil added, recalling the numerous times that Legolas had sent out love letters over the years. "But I do not believe you invited me over here for more than just simple talk, no?"  
"As a manner of fact, there is one particular subject that I wish to discuss that might be of your personal interest." I said to him, watching his eyebrows raise in curiosity when I handed him the letter that Aurora allowed me to hold-on to.  
"And what course of business are you wanting to speak on to me about exactly?" He asked, finding the mysterious letter something of interest.

"**Presenting to the court: Mistress of Lord Elrond and Head-Lady of the House of Dale; Lady Linwëlin of Rivendell." **The announcer said, intruding my thought when I stared up towards the stairway to find my head maid and Mistress to appear upon my adoring site in her dress of golden cotton that match much like my own, smiling in my direction when she made her way down the steps. **"Accompanying her: Performing-Story Artiest;" **The announcer proceeded, everyone eyes turning towards Aurora when she appeared before the crowd, dress in an decently short purple dress with leggings and wedge-flats that coordinated with her stunning outlook; following my maiden down the grand-stair steps. **"Miss Aurora Mercy of 'Tell-Tale Bro.'"  
**"What on earth-?"  
"A performer, here in the elven lands?"  
"Surely Elrond hasn't gone mad with-"  
"Why is she dressed like one of _those _people?"  
And much more soft gossip aroused from the gathering crowd when the music and festivities began again, everyone eyeing Ariel's and Aurora's steps carefully when they made their way towards our direction as I smiled down at Thranduil when I saw something spark inside his grey-blue eyes when he made eye-contact with Aurora.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

Never in all my life have I had my heart breathe in the unique site of any form of life sense after my late wife's passing when my son was born into this world; Especially when this beautiful creature made her way towards our council's direction. Hair as white as the snow in the youth of winter with eyes like the icy sea as her skin glowed with life beyond reason; dressed in colors of different shades of purples as she wore décor of small silver along her braids. **'Who is this fair maiden before me?'** I wanted to ask, mishearing the announcer that spoke her name as I found myself losing all interest to whatever Elrond was wanting to say out to the side; holding in my breath when the maiden approached the council.  
"My lady, you look as breathless as ever." Elrond whispered towards Lady Linwëlin, kissing the knuckles of the small part of her hand, earning himself a small giggle to escape pass her lips.  
"As you do you my Lord." She complimented, allowing him to turn his attention towards the maiden that stood beside her; Casting curious judgement of the outfit that told the crowd that she was showing her inner pride that was under her title.  
"A rather interesting choice of wardrobe, I must say." Elrond commented with a smile, having a giggle that sounded like a chime of a silver bell escape the maiden's lips.  
"I couldn't help myself. I had many fond memories of my other wardrobe back with my folk, and I wanted to re-know the pride that I had with them when your Mistress pulled it out." She said to him, feeling my heart skip a settle beat when he laughed and turned her attention to mine.  
"Aurora, allow me to introduce to you to my long-timed Mellon and ally, Thranduil: Son of Oropher and King of the Elven Realms"

'**Aurora….A name as worthy and just as breath-taking as her appearance.'** I wondered to myself in delight, seeing her silently curtsy towards my direction; having the faintest blush stain ever so lightly upon her porcelain beauty.  
"A-An honor my King." She murmured ever so softly, sounding so gentle and innocent before my site, showing obvious signs that she was shy around a crowd of strangers; allowing me to form the first steps of being the one to befriend the creature.  
"Please, Thranduil will do just fine on my watch." I said to her, placing a gentle kiss on the backside of her whimsical hand; having a familiar yet unknown feeling stir in the pit of my stomach when I released her hand to return to her side when the world around me seemed to stop in place; having just a moment of me to admire Aurora's blushing site until Elrond had my head turn to his attention.  
"Thranduil, she is a part of the business that I introduced you to."  
"Oh?" I questioned, masking my emotions that I felt before the maiden when I turned to him. "How does a letter involve her specifically?"

Elrond looked in-between myself and Aurora with beaming eyes, somehow knowing he knew what was going to happen next that he cared not to share.  
"I believe that it is for Aurora to answer and explain to you my King." He explained, gesturing Aurora towards the direction of the balcony that would give us more private talk; making my heart race more when Aurora nodded in understanding.  
"If you do not mind." Aurora said, having me to follow her towards the remote area.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

Once Thranduil and I were in the remote area from the balcony, I sat myself to lean along the stone edge of the railing, letting the breeze tickle the exposed skin that showed when my attention faced the King himself. "Elrond had told me that he might have some sources that can help me with the letter. But I must admit, I never once thought that it would have the involvement of the King of the Elven Realms."  
He let out a small chuckle as he stared out in the distance, gazing out into the starlight that blanket the sky. "Elrond has that charm on most people, believe me."  
"Is that so?" I smiled, finding the notion highly unlikely of Elrond to have. "Then I must come to him often to see if I can have friends in high places in that case."  
"Perhaps you can on a later date." He said, turning himself to seat himself in a similar fashion as I was in; holding the letter in his hand for me to see in my view. "Until then, I do believe Elrond told me that you would answer my curiosity of this business as of moments ago."  
"Yes…He did say that." I sighed softly, fight the nervous feeling in my stomach to settle down. "Please, ask anything you wish to know."

At first, Thranduil was quiet for a few moments, leaving me to wonder what was on his mind as his eyes met mine.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

It was hard to keep the business of the mysterious letter on my mind when it wanted to simply admire Aurora in the light she stood, my eyes locking in with hers. **'Focus Thranduil….Just ask the basics about the business, then proceed to accept whatever offer she wishes.' **I had to demand myself, unfolding the letter in my hand to find the message upon it unheard of, seeing that the lettering of the message were very old in scripture. "How did you come across of such a particular scripter? And why is it important?" I asked.  
"The letter in your hand was founded on me when my family took me in as a babe long ago." She replied, watching her face turn towards the sky that I was once looking at; having a source of a similar admiration, just as I was enchanted towards her when she first appeared before the crowd moments ago. "And it is important for me to know what the letter says because it would relieve me of my own wonders of my origin."  
"And what if you do find what it says and where it's lead you- then what?"  
"Honestly, I do not know." She answered, smiling softly when the Starlight from the skies began to reveal themselves; showering the skies in there streaking beauty when the small flashes grew the attention of the crowd that was inside the ballroom. "But whatever I do next when that day comes, I would hope it would lead me to return to my caravan folk."  
"Caravan?" I questioned. "As in- A traveling group?"  
This made Aurora laugh once more, getting my heart to beat a bit faster. "And what is so shocking about that?"  
"Nothing at all, my Lady." I assured, hiding my apparent emotions well. "It just….And unexpected fact to know for someone like yourself to be founded in."  
"It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, her smile showing ever more brighter when the starlight in the sky began to form in their colors of blues and white; forming specs of firefly like glitters that began to spread to the trees and other parts of the nature that we elves have come to admire, even with all of the corruption that had happen in the pass hundred years.

I found myself smiling as wide as she was when I still felt my heart-rate pound with the light as strong as the starlight that surrounded us, having to make myself turn away from starring at her perfect-image of a porcelain face in order to hide the blush that was forming on my own. "I can see that this sort of business is very dear to your heart." I said, sensing her eyes turn to my direction as I continue to watch the starlight flutter around the environment. "Thus~ I have decided to lean you my help for your journeys ahead; and I will not rest until your questions are answered."

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I couldn't believe my ears. The Elven King, a powerful man of his years, had agreed to lean his full support in my search. "M-My Lord….I do not know what to say." I muttered, gently grasping my hand around my pendent that was close to my heart, noticing my heart was slightly racing for some unknown reason when I glance up at him; giving me time to take in of how he looked insanely romantic-like. Thranduil was a fair 2- 3 ½ feet taller than I was, and had relatively mysterious grey-blue eyes and ashy-blonde hair.  
"No need to say anything my dear." He insisted kindly, seeing that the starlight had melted way, telling all that had witness the event that the Festival of Starlight was over; having Dawn begin to break on the horizon in the distance. "I am always willing to help those that ask for such earnings; especially ones that are as dire and unique as your own." He said, taking my hand in his once; then placing his lips ever so lightly on the back of it. "Until then, rest easy for the rest of the few days~ You will be needing it."

With that said, he released my hand and turned his way to leave for the late-evening; having myself return to my given room as well, having a smile upon my face when I strip away the dress and accessories from the even, then heading for bed with one thing on my mind. **'This is my chance to find who I am….I sure of it.'  
**

* * *

Here's what Thranduil's and Aurora's Outfits looks like: " www_ /uploads/allimg/130903/1-130Z3103K8_jpg "

This is what Aurora's hair looks like: " www_miguellaranjeiro_com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/braided-hairstyles-for-long-hair-wedding_jpg "


	5. Surprise Encounters

Chapter 5 on the go~ YAAY!  
The chapter will start off from Thranduil's P.O.V. in a conference room of some sorts~ And will be one of the main source of the chapter. (Use that imagination of yours.)  
Most of it will switch, again, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise Encounters ~

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

As it goes after every Festival of Starlight: the council of Elven Lords and Ladies, along with some the court that was from King Aragorn's line, gather up in the host's war room to discuss and find were the next site of our Starlight will appear once more; and the conference could ever, in all my years of attending, grow ever so devilishly long than I would have liked. **'Why has this dragged on than needed?' **I had to ask myself, tapping my figure along the war-table as the discuss of the topic barely reached my grasp. "Is there any evidence of where claims are made Duke of Whitewood?" Elrond asked vigorously, glaring down at the greed-filled man.  
"As I said, the Whitewood's of my kingdom has never seen such blossom this late in towards the nearing of our familiar autumn. Surely, as you know, that fresh blossom of any source in nature is a promising sign of where it will appear again." The Duke said, having the gleam of his native arrogant surround him like an eye of a merciless storm when he casually sipped his given wine.  
"But it also means that you might have some luck of harvest than last years!" Celeborn roared in anger; his fist pounding against the wood of the table getting me out of my deep thoughts. "I say it will return to our kingdom, as it should!"  
"Your claims?" Elrond asked once more.  
"Not only our land is flourishing in the blessings of harvest; our lands have seen fewer numbers of tainted creatures that run amuck, as well as more returning animal life in our most ruined of my realm."  
"Or it could be merely luck on your part, Lord Celeborn." The Duke gently spat back.  
"Enough!" I demanded, having my growing irritation bleed through my composed posture when I abruptly stood from my chair. "Arguing the whereabouts of the next Starlight siting is getting us nowhere!"  
"Now that, my King, are in agreement to that claim without a dou-"  
"Shut your mouth if you still wish to speak in the future of your court!" I snapped, watching his eyes -grow wide in weary, giving me a moment to breathe out my negativity when the image of Aurora flashed in my mind. "We will discuss this manner later in the eve."  
This made everyone that was in the royal court gasp in surprisement; for I even knew it was unlike me to simply push one of the most important dead-lines on a later time. "S-Surely you do not mean that Mellon." Elrond assisted, unsure of how to handle the manner of which I demanded.  
"I do mean it Mellon….I truly do mean every word of it." I said, dismissing the court to meet together much later of the day; turning fast on my heels when the yearning of seeking out Aurora and her manner of affairs called to my attention. **'Her manner is strangely more important than this nonsense.'**

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

The training grounds were barely in the uses of any prying eyes of man or elf from what I could tell, gently guiding Anu to follow me further in the center of the training field. **'This seems like a quiet spot for some practice.' **I wondered to myself in delight, reaching towards the large pack that laid on Anu's back saddle for my twin chakram's. "You ready for practice Anu?"  
Anu simply neighed in glee, bobbing his head up and down in a happy-notion when I stripped him away of the other packs of belongings, shaking a bit like a dog ridding of water before he trotted a few yards away from me.  
"That's a good Horse." I smiled, looking up at the tree that was near me in the center field as I clasped my blades on my sides. **'Now to get up a good few feet in the air.' **I told myself, giving myself a fair jump in the air to reach the nearest branch, then lifting myself upright onto the said branch and repeated the process until I reached a good distance from the ground. After giving a good guess-da-ment, I gently whistle of some carol birds to flutter my way, smiling ever more slightly when the blue and silvers of the creatures came fluttering my direction. "Hello there little one~" I chirped, finding the Alpha of their small pack when she landed in the liniment of my figure. "Could you do me a small favor and help me perform the practice an old tale of mine?"  
The birds seemed to chirp among themselves, then become silence when the alpha of the pack of carol birds looked up at me in agreement, nuzzling up underneath my chin before commanding the others to follow her lead; separating into different parts of the large training area.  
"Excellent." I muttered aloud, striking out a series of tight-ropes to reach in different parts of the area, ordering to give me promising balance when I jump and dance upon each one of them.

With a steady step upon the rope, I casually bowed myself into a ball in one of the ropes centers while giving out a small tune for the birds to easily follow; hearing them quickly gave way to a harmony of mimicking pitches and instrument rhythms when I re-took my chakram's of my side into my hands with I slowly remerged with the beat, then giving in a light jump to test the weight pressure until finally let myself sky-rocket into the air.

In the air, I let my mind give way of my imagination when I began to Pique turns in mid-air listening to the tune carry into my voice when I began to muttered parts of the tale with them; unleashing my lessons of magic when I reached my peak in the air; letting the winds soar me in my desired place when my chakram's began to take their levitation from my hands. And just when I was about to land on the next robe, I easily settle myself to leap in another direction, feeling the trail of my magic follow through my veins when the tale I was practicing came to life in my own eyes.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

It felt like hours when I was told that she has left her room and to Valor knows where; making my patience run dangerously thin until I heard an elegantly touch sound of a chorus reach my ears; finding myself run towards the music when I spotted the curiously famous Gandalf leaning against one of the pillars of where the sound was destined from. "About time you have revealed yourself to come here."  
"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, trying to keep my weary composure at its normal rate when stepped before him. "Why are you here of all places?"  
"A beautiful display for a performer to hold, is it not?" He avoided, casually smoking his pipe of grass when he directed me to turn towards the field of where the trainers usually practice their skills; My eyes growing wide when I saw Aurora soar with the air that surrounded the area, looking stunning when I sense, and saw, a high voltage of unique magic veil out of her when the chorus grew more profound and lively in both tempo and beat; Witnessing parts of the magic danced around a black steed to form an enormous figure of a shadowy dragon around him; upon which I watch Aurora take this act she was obviously performing towards the illusion with her ring-blades, striking the beast down as it dissolved away into chips of flower petals.  
"A talent that not even I could ever reach; even in my late years of now." Gandalf further convers with me, making me turn my attention to him once more.  
"Answer me Wizard of Grey! Why are you here?"  
"To observe the wonders of your given quest, King of Mirkwood." He answered, puffing out a ringlet of smoke of the opening of the memorable site Aurora was performing; confusing my interest of how he answered. "And it is the Wizard of White now, mind you."  
"I do not understand of what you speak of Wizard." I said, not caring to name his title any further when I turn back towards the site Aurora was glowing; seeing that she was partly singing along with the source of the rest of the chorus that was, most likely, rung out in all of Rivendell by now. "Nor do I understand as to why you would think I was given a quest."

This cause the wizard to give out a low chuckle, as though my words were nothing but amusement to him. "Oh~ But you have been given one, Thranduil." He dared say my name instead of my title. "In fact, you are more involved with her cause than you realize."  
"How so Gandalf?" I asked, seeing that he might have some involvement of what I came to search for when I left the meeting of the next Starlight search for later use.  
"Why~ the letter that was handed to you when Aurora arrived later that day before Elrond had presented it to your attention." He answered, smiling some as Aurora continued her practice with a smile on her face; having her mind wondering in a whole another world than our own.  
"…..What is your game this time wizard?" I further demanded, being reminded of how much I hated Gandalf's series of word games and riddles when he appeared before an individual. It is always that way with those that _**had**_ been given a mission without their knowledge. Only difference from them and myself is that I got the memo on the dot when he recalled my receiving task from the eve before.  
"Ah~ you are the first to understand, if you are asking a question like that." He said, standing from his spot from along the railing he casually leaned on. "There is a storm coming up from the shadows. Something so old and forgotten that its own tongue was lost through the ages sense your father was nothing but a small babe." He explained simply, listening to the song of Aurora's practice come to a near-end when she began to glide over to the center of the field. "A darkness that will be targeting in your kingdom no less when the rebirth of Aurora of Starlight shine upon your Feast of Starlight."  
"Illma Aura?" I questioned in my native tongue, finding his claims of not only where the next site will be, but the claims of where the rare site of beauty will also appear highly informative; even for Gandalf. "What makes you sa- Gandalf?" I questioned when I began to return my attention back to him, only to find him gone like an echo in the whispering winds when the chorus and rhythms of Aurora's practice ended with her standing in the center of the field, having dust of white dissolve in the sunlight around her; oddly giving her the site of wings to appear along her backside for a mere moment until they were of nothing but fragile pieces of the past.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

When I felt the feeling of my joy slowly die-down into a settle satisfaction, I re-focus my eyes to set back in my own reality; hearing Anu trot to my side happily in means of wanting a treat for his job-well done in my practice. "Oh~ I suppose you do deserve a sugar cube for the day." I said to him, reaching into my back pocket of my long leather travel-skirt to receive his desired treat when the flock of the carol birds came on the other side; expecting some reward in return. "And some oat-treats for you all as well." I giggled, feeding Anu an handful of sugar cubes in one hand as I discarded a small pouch of the oak treats out on the fertile ground for the birds to peck at; hearing them chirp in glee when most of the flock landed in the spot I threw them at.

"What a performance you made." I heard from behind, gasping softly when I turned to find Thranduil walking towards me, having his hands behind his backside while a smile was plastered on his face.  
"Y-Your majesty!" I muttered softly, bowing before him to hide the blush that was on my face. "I was not aware of your presents nearby."  
"Again, Thranduil will do just fine on my watch." He insisted kindly, raising my face to meet his.  
"My- I mean, Thranduil…" I muttered, feeling my heart race when I found myself being pulled in by his eyes. "What brings you here?"

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

I could not resist the temptation to draw Aurora's face to meet my own gaze, having the settle unknown feeling pound against my very ribcage when I try to keep my blush for showing through. "I wished to speak to you about your manner of the letter." I answered, gesturing her to follow me for a small stroll down towards Rivendell's gardens. "You said you were found with the letter in your hand, along with that pendent of yours, yes?"  
"That is correct." She answered, her soft voice sounding ever so precious as she walked along my side.  
"Curious….How were you ever discovered by the caravan you speak highly of? And of where was the place of where you were discovered?"

Aurora stared up at me in a curious manner, feeling unsure of how to answer my innocent curiosity until she had found her voice to speak. "It was in a small hobbit village outside of Rivendell's borders." She began, following my lead to sit down when a bench had reached our site. "My folk were busy performing the tale of Fae's when my mother and father heard my cries in the distance….Apparently, they were unable to produce a child of their own; so when they found me, they took me in as a blessing."  
"A blessing to whom?" I asked, my curiosity growing ever more in admiration of the creature before me when she looked down at her lap.  
"I do not know to whom Thranduil...But I would hope they were blessed either way when the aurora came to them when they brought me back to the caravan."  
"Aurora?" I asked further. "What sort of Aurora do you speak of?"  
"The Aurora of Starlight my King." She said, returning to saying my title than my name when she notice my hint of sudden peak interest; finding it oddly ironic that she was founded on a similar night of which the said site where to soon appear in the my Festival of Starlight this upcoming winter. "It's how I got my name, for a more pointless fact to be given."  
"And the name suits you well, just like the aurora's site for those that have luck to hold even a small glance upon it." I said, not wanting her to feel like she was of no help with the information given.

Know that I think about it, everything that she has told me and what Gandalf had implied earlier seemed to be linked together. If that is the case, then Aurora might be involved in something that might that not only a harm to our lands, but to her own well-being. "I see…" I said, deciding to keep the concerns of the manner to myself for now as I stood from my spot and offered out my hand towards the fair maiden before me. "Come Aurora, I wish for you to accompany me for the rest of the day."  
"M-My lord?" She questioned, finding her astonishment ever so heart-filling when she gazed up at me once more. "I….What would do?"  
"Simple things my dear, I assure you." I said, seeing confusion fill her eyes when she stared down at my reach-out hand.  
"I…Do not understand."  
"Have you ever been asked to accompany anyone before?"  
"No." She answered. "You are the first to have ever offered."  
I could help but let a smile grow further on my face when she lend her hand into mine, feeling as though the formation of our hands connecting ever so slightly felt like a lost puzzle-piece being found to its rightful place; letting her hands gently clasp into my arm when we began to walk to another desired spot within Rivendell's walls.

All throughout the day, the company of Aurora's present made my heart grow ever more lighter from all the things that had haunt me in duties, exchanging our likes and dislikes of common interest to having simple talk of sharing our most memorable events throughout our lifetime until I have noticed that our time together _**might**_ have gone into a close when I noticed that eve was soon high-overhead. "I have one last activity for us to attend."  
"Is that so?" She asked. "What is the activity?"  
"Now, it might get a bit boring for you- But I would love to invite you to the conference that is with-held in the war table." I said, turning to her when she looked up at me with a slightly scared look.  
"W-War table?"  
"It is nothing for you to worry about Aurora." I assured, gently guiding her towards the doors of where the conference stood in waiting of my arrival. "It is simply small talk of where to find the next siting of our Starlight will show again. Nothing more, nothing less."  
This seemed to help Aurora relax. "You promise?" She asked, having the glance of the maidens innocent glow brightly in my eyes when I nodded as a reply. "Then please….Proceed."

Just as though her words were law for me to obey, I kindly told the guards to open the doors of the room for us to enter, gently guiding her inside the room with her hands around my protective arm; seeing the look of mix emotions of the council appear before our presents when I, proudly, allowed her to be seated upon my spot before the staring crowd. "My Lords and Ladies, shall we resume from what we were discussing from earlier?"

* * *

This is what the performance/song she was re-acting (sort of in the fashion) that I tried to poorly describe. (Just go to youtube and look it up. Word by Word it.): 謳う丘 ～Exec_Harvestasya - Kaleido Star

War table/room looks like (In Rivendell….and think of it as a room that can fit about two armies of possible groot size, as tall as giant size giraffes, and the table can seat nearly every council of Middle-Earth. Almost like knights of the round table ordeal~ I will stop ranting now): " www_fo4mw16y1z42edr6j2m4n6vt_wpengine_netdna-cdn_com/wp-content/uploads/excalibur_jpg "


	6. Acceptance in the Hearts

Chapter 6 on the dot~ Yay:3  
The chapter this time will start off from Aurora's P.O.V. ~ Most of it will switch, again, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 5: Acceptance in the Hearts~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I couldn't help but hold my breath when I sat before the council of different Lords and Ladies from across Middle Earth. Some of their title I could recognize from being one of the performers of formal events many years back; while some got me further on edge when their eyes studied me with emotions that I could not recognize. "My King….Why is there a….Common performer in our meeting?" One Lord asked in a settle tone, trying his best to hide his rage and embarrassment from my presents.  
"She is a welcome guest of myself and of the King's interest Duke Gaspar." Elrond answered calmly, giving the Duke a unnerving glare of dislike towards his question. "And I am fairly certain that the King of Mirkwood has a reasonable explanation for inviting our guest to our court."  
"I had no means of disrespect Lord Elrond." The Duke insisted lightly, taking in a small sip of the wine that was set before him in a goblet of silver and rubies. "I just find this particular situation of the Common woman…..Interesting."  
"Use that term one more time, and I will be sure that you are one with the 'Common' folk!" Thranduil hissed coldly at my side, making me flinch in surprise when I cautiously turn to him; watching him smile gently down at me as he laid a hand on my shoulder, assuring me that everything was going to be okay once the Duke was silences.  
"I would wish to know of our guest name, if you do not mind my Lords." An elven woman announced from the large round table, standing up from her spot when I sense Thranduil nod with a smile; gesturing me to stand for only a few moments when the Lady began to walk herself towards our direction. She had the most brilliant of blonde hair that I had ever seen in my life, looking like the waves of a river that as mixed with platinum gold, radiating her eyes to glow like the blue seas in the summer; dressed in nothing but white and silver that showed how pure and beautifully important the woman was compared to Aurora's own appearance.  
"Allow me to introduce Lady Galadriel of Galadhon." Thranduil spoke for me when she came into arms reach, blushing softly when my own awkward shyness for royalty got the best of me.  
"Please, do not be shy of knowing us your name." She said, smiling softly when she had notice my nervous reaction towards her. "I promise that none here will do you _any _harm."

At first, I couldn't find the words to express myself before the court. However, Elrond and Thranduil silently encourage myself to speak when the words found their way back in my system. "M-My name is Aurora, Lady Galadriel." I muttered softly, curtsying slightly before her in hopes to earn some respect; only to hear her gently giggle when I had done so.  
"No need to bow before I my dear child, for we are all equal here." She smiled, traveling back in her seat when I had sat back down upon the chair that was given to me. "Now, we may proceed to our original discussion."  
"Aye~" Elrond agreed, resting his hands neatly in front of him on the table. "In my own opinion, I do believe that the starlight will appear somewhere close towards your realm, Lady Galabriel."  
"What of Aragorn's region?" She questioned kindly. "Surely some sightings of starlight had made some appearance in some small way."  
"As much as I would like for the site to find its way in my territory, I will have to disagree." I heard Aragorn said from across the other side of the war table, rising from his chair when he rested his hands along the hilt of his sword. "However, may I suggest Thranduil's realm for the starlight to appear?"  
"Mirkwood?" The Duke snickered in disbelief. "What in Valor's name would make you suggest that?"  
Aragorn slightly glared towards Gaspar's direction. "Legolas had highly spoke of how much of its darkness had been lifted sense I had been crowned. And I has given many reports of how there are less spiders and orc sightings in a manner of a few weeks prior."

This only made the Duke burst into small laughter, giving my turn to glare down the man when he stood. "The Mirkwoods have always been cursed with those things with no promises of recovering, so there is no reason for your claims, King Aragorn, to say that King's Thranduil's realm is the next sighting of our starlight."

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

As much as I would wish to take pride of having the Duke's words to falter and coward in the nearest corner, his explanations were fairly close to the truth. Even with all the change that has appeared in our realm sense Sauron had perish from Middle Earth, or when Gandalf had told of his positive claims of earlier, there was of no chance for the starlight to lay rest in my realm; no manner how much the forest needed it. "The starlight might though~" The crisp voice of the wizard appeared to everyone's attention, guiding himself towards the welcoming council to his seat; getting the Duke to strangely get set on edge. "Starlight, no manner their cause, will always give themselves reason to appear in places where it is least expected."  
"That maybe so, but the last time starlight ever roam in Mirkwood was when Oropher was still in his prime." The explained casually, making me wish that the two claims from Aragorn and Gandalf would simply stop for the reminder of that small fact, getting myself to prepare to speak when Aurora stood once more, looking relatively angry.  
"How do you know?" She asked directly towards the Duke, surprise many when the venom of her voice made itself known for its attention. "How do you, a mere Duke born and raised of human soil, could ever know of the starlight's whereabouts and reason?"

Duke Gaspar seemed merely humored by Aurora's sudden change of her shy and quiet heart. "And who, a mere performer with no knowledge of the manner, are you to question my logical reasons for the claims of which I speak?"  
"A performer that had seen and set miracles to happen in many regions when I was still my caravan folk; Something that you would only dream of if you would only listen to the tales instead of hiding in your native pride and arrogance." She answered, making the Duke feel taken back slightly of how she presented her answer.  
"Such a bold statement to say, when you are in a room of men and women that have done more than you would ever have."  
"I do not doubt of the stories that the court would share, if they so desired. But, you, and the rest of the court, are all not here to simply sit and listen to each other's heroics." Aurora stated, having everyone's full attention of interest when she gestured me forward. "My King, does what Aragorn claims true in any means."  
"Every words of it are true to its core, my dear." I answered, feeling the pride for my realm relit when her attention turn towards Aragorn.  
"This is absurd!" Gaspar growled, finally losing his patience when he thrown his goblet of wine to the nearest wall. "I will not be talk down by a Common peasant!"  
"And I will not allow you to further slash your pride among the courts own like a banshee craving to be heard for her next victim to hear." She spat back calmly, showing no signs of giving herself in. "Sure, I may not know nothing of Starlight, or how it works it's wonders upon this rock of ours: But I will be damn if I am denied fact that Starlight, as many of its story goes from what I had heard from the past, is known to purify and enlighten much of the admires that still seek it out and learn something from it."

Gaspar could only glare at Aurora with a hated passion, slightly shaking with the emotion. "What is the point of this nonsense you are speaking of girl?"  
"I believe that starlight is taking rest in Greenwood realm, and perhaps even more so if evil are fleeing from it." She answered, making me grow astonished when she used my realms original title instead of what it was called as now.  
"You mean Mirk-"  
"I know of what many call it. However, I will call it as it was originally called."  
"You are mad if you think of disru-"  
"That is enough venom from your lips Duke of Whitewood!" I demanded, having my temper grow wary when I sense a threat began to stir from his very core. "You will not disrespect my guest in this court; nor will you disrespect anyone else any further!"

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I couldn't help but felt relief hover over me when Thranduil had the moment to stand-by my words and beliefs of where this starlight ordeal would appear next; watching this Duke of Whitewood simply growl in dislike. "So it is settled?" Elrond asked, smiling with equal relief as I when he stood. "The realm of Mir- Pardon me, Greenwood?"  
"All in favor of the motion, raise yourself in agreement." Aragorn said, taking the first step of the offer when he rose from his chair, having Elrond remain standing in a similar manner as another good portion of the council stood in favor of the motion. "All who don't, say 'Nay'"  
"Nay!" The Duke of Whitewood hissed profoundly, having few that followed with his stead partake in similar agreement; yet not enough to turn the notion that was with the agreement of the starlight's location.  
"It is settled." Lady Galadriel spoke. "The starlight will be expected in Greenwood by the mid-year of our winters night."  
"And just in time of the aurora, if it appears promising." Gandalf added, giving me mix signals of what he might know when had mention an aurora to appear; letting it slip me by when the court got dismissed for the rest of the evening.

Once out of the war room, Thranduil turned to me with a smile. "Never in my days have I seen a quiet doe turn into a strong lioness in a manner of moments in the field of debate." He commented, making me blush softly.  
"I simply hate it when my comrades and allies are bullied by a self-prideful man that thinks of himself instead of others." I muttered, hearing him laugh next to me when he silently offered to escort me to my room.  
"You, Aurora, have further enchant me so with your words!"  
"I doubt it." I giggled softly. "I can barely enchant my own horse to act properly until I bribe him with a treat or something."  
"Yet it is skills like those that give you the attention you seek~ Something of which many of even my senior court debaters could wish to accomplish." He further encourage, making my face grow redder with each passing moment as we walked.  
"Nah~ I would rather stay with my talents of the stage than play scape-goat in the court."  
"What's the difference?" He asked, making me giggle softly when I got the joke; continuing to walk further down the grand halls until we had finally reached my given room. "I must thank you for spending the day with me Aurora."  
"No…I should thank you for it." I said. "It's not every day that one is entertained by a King."  
"I can say the same for you, my Lady." He commented, making me blush softly when he brought my hand to the skin of his lips, staring into my eyes. "I could not have ask any other maiden in this realm to have such luxury with me as you hold."

For the longest moment, I couldn't find the will to turn away from his gaze, nor he from mine as he held my hand close to his chest; feeling the smooth fabric come to my small attention when the beating that laid under his skin rumbled like the simple melody of drums. **'What is this feeling?' **I wondered to myself, feeling our body getting inches closer when his trailed a figure along the side of my face when strains of my hair got along the corner of my eyes as he smiled. "I….I must allow you to rest while you can." He said, breaking the close gap that was between us when he released my hand. "Our travels back to my realm will begin by noon tomorrow."  
"I….Yes, that might be wise." I muttered, hiding my blushing face from his site when I entered into my room.  
"Aurora…" He intruded, having me turn to him one more time when no further words came out from his gaping lips, blushing ever so slightly. "I'm sorry- My thoughts have left me."  
"It is alright." I smiled softly, wishing him a good-night when I let the door shut; resting a hand over my pounding chest as a million questions ran through my mind as I leaned along the door.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

My heart, mind, and soul was racing a mile a minute when the door the separated me and Aurora for the day had finally came into a close, feeling like a piece of me was missing from my chest when I began my walk down the halls to my given room; recalling all of the things that had happen that involved her. All the good, as it was now obvious, had become known that I had fallen for her quickly than I would ever hope for after my wife died. Sure, my wife was a beauty of her own, but she was someone that, as we both came to accept, were more of friends with some benefits when it came down to it. However, the bad side of this new feeling, is that something is beginning to stir that we are all not prepare for; and only Gandalf holds the cards and events that is eager to unfold. **'What game is going on here?'** I wondered to myself when I reached my domain of the grand halls, removing my crown as I sat myself on the edge of the bed; rubbing my temples softly with my index figure when worry began to boil when the all these new links became connected to Aurora.

Whatever this was and however it has her involvement: I will not allow any nightmares to come across this realm, and to Aurora.

* * *

Yay~ Got it done!  
A little bit rush~ But I tried my best! 


	7. She is my Light

Chapter 7 ~ Yay:3  
The chapter this time will start off from Thranduil's P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
Warning: Thranduil's inner diva will….lightly show through in the beginning of the chapter~ But for a reason that is his own.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 6: She is my Light ~

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

The morning quickly made its arrival known when it's radiating rays of light leaked through my window, hearing the songs of those mysterious blue and silver birds flutter from the outside as I quickly removed myself from my bed; eager to have myself presentable when Aurora came to mind. "Airdan!" I called out to my awaiting servant, stripping myself of the robe that I slept in when I waltz into the bathing area of my given domain.  
"My King!" Airdan said when he came into the room I was, bowing before me. "How may I asset you this fair morning?"  
"I need an open-opinion." I said, sense his surprise when I open my closet that had my two given sets of travel armor and other various sets of robes.  
"I-If that is what you wish…"  
"Good." I smiled, lightly tracing the patterns of one of the plated armor when I turned to him. "Tell me, which do you think would be more catching for….the people's eyes?"  
"My King?" My servant asked, confused and suspicious of how I worded my question.  
"Surely the silver one will help coordinate with the dark red robing, no? Or would the golden one do better?"  
"Sir…"  
"Perhaps something blue instead. Wouldn't want to seem to over-powering."  
"Kin-"  
"It would be better if I knew what she was wearing..." I, unintentionally, muttered aloud when I rested my chin along my figures as I cradled my arm with my free one; deep in settle thought when I heard Airdan smile.  
"She my lord?" He asked, having the sneaky smile on his face me he saw me blush brightly.  
"Did I say something aloud?" I asked, praying to Valor that he did not. "Please say I didn't."  
"My Lord…Who exactly are you trying to impress?"  
"N-No one." I shuttered, turning away from his smirking features when a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Absolutely no-"  
"Is it the Performer?" He further question, catching me red-handed when I turned to him in defeat when my face was completely flushed in embarrassment. "That face says it all, my Lord."  
"….Am I going far too deep into this?" I asked, turning back to stare myself in one of the armors chest plate.  
Airdan simply chuckled as a reply, leading me to the chair that stood in front of a grand mirror. "Only those that don't fancy your reasons would only dare to think that my King."  
This surprised my interest. "So…many have notice?"  
"All but the performer herself, my King." He kindly answered, helping me dress into a simple robe that was dyed blue that faded out into silver when it reached the bottom; letting me set the buttons and my symbolic brooch in proper place while he straighten out any form of wrinkles that might have appeared when it was set.

Once the robe was set, my servant helped me set the silver travel armor on over the glimmering robe as I toss a small circlet that showed my title upon my head, having small thoughts of Aurora in my mind as my servant set the final touches of my garments. "There you are my Lord: Looking as much as a King as ever."  
"I suppose." I muttered under my breath, having my servant follow me out the room and towards the entrance of Rivendell; seeing that most of my travelling band was set for the several day journey while others help check and take count of the given supplies that Elrond kindly gave to my realm as a gift.  
"There you are Ada." My son, Legolas, called from the side. "We were wondering when you would arrive here."  
I could help but give my only heir a smile when I lightly patted my hand on his shoulder, dismissing my servant to help pack-up whatever was left before our departure. "Tell me Ion-nin~ How might our travel fair for home?"  
"From what our scouts have gathered: The road towards home looks promising enough to hold no ill-encounters." Legolas explained, rest his hands on the back of his head.  
"That is good news to hear Legolas; but allow some of our scots and rangers to go on ahead of us just in case something goes ill." I said, ready to turn to find my elk when we reached the stables until I halt myself in my tracks; unaware of all that was around me when my eyes saw Aurora standing out among my fellow kin with her steed and my elk, dressed in a unique form of white and brown leather armor with a darker green hood attach to her as the wind light dust along her pull-up hair.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I was up earlier than most of the elven folk here in the stables, having most of my belongs and survival items pack along Anu's back side when a grand golden elk caught my curiosity from the corner of my eye; witnessing Anu neigh softly in glee when he trotted over towards the majestic creature, which astonished me greatly. Normally, Anu only wants the attention of my company, allowing no other breathe of life to dare get any closer towards me and himself; getting relatively childish when a tantrum stirs into trouble. And yet, here I was, preparing myself earlier for the long travel to Greenwood to find Anu having a friend of his own that was besides myself. **'Well….I guess if he is happy, I will leave him to it.' **I smiled to myself, turning my back to find a elven servant or maid that might be in need of my help with cargo when Anu lead this large elk towards my direction; lightly brushing his mane against my shoulder for me to turn back to the curious mammal. "Yes~ I see you made a friend Anu."  
Anu lightly clop a single hoof on the ground, hinting for me to introduce myself to his elk friend.  
"Oh~ I see." I said, looking up at the tall animal as a small smile appeared on my face. "Hello there dear. My name is Aurora."  
The elk seemed to gently smile when our eyes made a connection, having my hand held out to see if the elk would trust me in petting its soft mane; watching this beautiful creature carefully when it made a step forward, placing the base of his mane to gently press against opened palm, allowing me permission to pet it.  
"A friendly one I see." I smiled, gently stroking the mane a settle manner as I held Anu's reins in my other, smiling ever more slightly when both creatures sighed in relief; losing the track of time that was around me until the beast lifted his head away from my hand towards where the barn was.

When I turned to see what the elk was look for, I found Thranduil standing at the barn entry; dressed in one of the most alluring travel armor and robes that I had ever seen. Smiling out towards him, I lightly waving in his direction; watching him smile and head towards me.  
"I see that you have grown fond with this creature before you."  
"Good Morning to you too~" I giggled, noticing how the elk had laid it's mane along his shoulder. "He seems to be fond of you as well."  
"I would hope that is so my dear." He smiled, calling out one of the servants to fetch his bridle and saddle set. "I have tamed this beast myself when I was still a prince."  
"You tamed the elk?" I asked, curious of what the tale was of how he tamed such a beautiful creature; having the thought diminish when Anu 'begged' for me to hand him a treat. "No Anu."  
Anu huffed in annoyance, stomping his hoof on the ground as I glared at him.  
"I said no Anu."  
"May I?" Thranduil asked, holding his hand out for permission for his reins. Though I was hesitant to give the reins to him, I allowed his request.  
"Do be careful…." I muttered under my breath, watching him nod and began to gently whisper something in Anu's ear that calmed him down and nodded at Thranduil as a reply; returning his reins into my possession. "How'd you do that?"  
"I simply promised him a good fortune when we arrive in my realm, and nothing more." He smiled, having his servants that received his bridle and saddle set to be set onto the elk; then climbing onto it's back side when a guardsmen told him that everything for travel has been completed.

Though I wanted to ask of what he promised Anu, I could see that he was eager to leave for his homeland. So, I simply hopped onto Anu's back and began to silently follow Thranduil out of Rivendell and into the outside.

((TIME SKIP~ CUE THE DOCTOR WHO THEME SONG FOR 30 SECONDS!))

**Thranduil's P.O.V~ (Around noon)**

The travelling alone was peaceful and quiet for most of the day that had pass by, having only a few small talk to be heard form into a quiet storm while I took small chance to give glances between my Aurora; whom rode close along my side while her mind seemed to drift into another world that is her own. **'I bet her mind already forming its own story to perform much later.' **I wondered to myself, trying to guess how her beautiful mind operates with so much talent that is under her belt when Legolas guided his horse to trot closer towards me.  
"Ada….Who is this maiden that rides beside you?" He asked, being elegantly careful of how he worded his question as he took a quick look between her and myself.  
"Aurora is her name….and I was given a request to help her find her true origin that birthed her." I answered softly, noticing Legolas slight disgust he had towards how close I allowed Aurora to travel.  
"How…Unlike you Ada."  
"And why are you suggesting that Ion-nin?" I asked sternly.  
"You would usually brush the request off and go on with how business is as usual." He asked with equal tone. "Or you would have simply bedded her in order to give her end of the bargain a chance-"  
"That is enough out of you Legolas!" I hissed under my breath, questioning his sudden needs of wanting to disrespect my choices by bringing up my past. "You are not going to disrespect me when we are in public!"  
"Like it has stopped you for doing so with others that of our kin." He remarked, directing his steed to settle itself back. "I'll be near the back of the group if you wish to bark at me more." He added with a huff, galloping off from my site as I sighed out of irritation. **'Damn child has to be difficult.' **I wondered to myself, pinching my eyebrows together out of frustration when Aurora turned to my direction.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, looking over at me in worry when I looked up at her.  
"Oh…Don't worry about me."  
"It's kinda hard to do when you look stressed." She insisted, nudging her steed to inch slightly closer towards me so that she was in arms reach; giving us room to whisper among ourselves. "What troubles you?"  
"It's….It's my son." I muttered to her, looking straight ahead to see that the sun was nearing towards the trees. "After he had returned to me after the war with Sauron ended….He and I have been having some disagreements."  
"You have a son?" She wondered, sounding a bit surprised as I nodded.  
"Yes….He is what I have left of my wife after she died from birthing him." I said, feeling her rest her angelic hands upon my shoulder.  
"I so sorry….I shouldn't have intruded."  
"No…No it's fine." I assured, letting my hand to rest over hers when I turned my glance to her eyes; having my heart race faster when we stared into each other's eyes. "It's just been difficult topic for me to discuss sense her departure…Especially when Legolas got curious of her."

Aurora gave me another one of her beautiful smiles. "I can only imagine the struggles of raising him by yourself."  
"I was one of the most difficult battles I ever had to face by myself." I joked, having the sweet sound of her laughter fill my ears.  
"A battle my King?"  
"Yes." I answered. "You should have seen in in his teens."  
"A highlight of your time?" She continued to giggle, giving a moment to feel better about myself while she continued to smile.  
"More like a never ending cycle of wanting to embarrass me however he can." I laughed, halting my elk to a complete stop, turning towards my kin to single them to set up camp for the evening.

**Aurora's P.O.V (Later that evening)~**

When everyone in the camp seemed settled and relaxed, I took myself to wonder off towards the edge of the campsite; finding myself a rock to lean on as I lifted the hood of my clock over my head. It was a perfect night to have some time for myself, leaving Thranduil to have some time with his son and kin while the night was still very young before slumber. "Such a beautiful night." I said softly aloud, reaching into my pouch until I had found and pulled out my ocarina and journal; setting them to the side when I continued to search for something to write with.

Once I did, I brought my journal to my lap and opened the last page that I written on; writing out the date and time as I began to write to my mother and father. Many found my habit of writing to them and not sending the letter to them a bit odd. But, I have always explained to them that they are always traveling from place to place; so sending out the letter without them receiving it always seemed silly to me. Course, they further say that writing to them, in that case, is even stranger than their first summation. But it never bothered me in the slightest of what many people say about it. I made a promise to my ma and pa that I would write to them in my journal before I safely rest for the next day; and I have done so ever sense.

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

_These past few days have been nothing but interesting for me; and it has me more hopeful than I ever been about the mysteries of my own origin. Elrond has kindly given most of Thranduil's traveling folk a fair amount of cargo for them to have for the travel, and then some when many of the kin are in their respectable homes. _

_Earlier in the day while traveling with these unique folk, I have come to discover that Thranduil has been holding some difficulties that involve the relationship of his son and himself; and seeing him going on edge about it made me worried about the topic greatly. And though he did not give much detail of how he and his son fairs about it, I was given enough to say that the son may feel left out, or perhaps even holds a unknown grudge of the sorts about it. As much as I wish to help Thranduil and his son find a grounds of understanding about their cases, I must respect myself to stay out of it as much as I can and only help when the stress is in dire need of my guidance._

_The days that lays before me looks ever so promising, and I would hope to hold many great memories to cherish upon the adventures of Greenwoods and its people. Until then, I must wish you two another good night. May the shadows never find your path~_

_Sincerely, _

_Your daughter,_

_Aurora Mercy._

_P.S: Father, do make sure you take your herbal tea before bed. Mother, please be sure you have your cup of your honey spice in that tea of yours too. I will help you both sleep better, that I promise you._

Once I finished writing in my journal for my folks, I stuffed the book and writing utensil back into my pouch, then lifting up my ocarina into my hands when I began to play a soft tune or two before I consider rest.

**Thranduil P.O.V~**

"…And then, before any man or elf could ever think- BAM! About a hundred flock of our eagle friends swoop down towards the underbelly of the orc swarm; giving our King of Gondor and Legolas, son of our great Thranduil of Mirkwood, to give the final blow to the scums of the earth!" Legolas drunk dwarven friend, Gimli, told in our circle upon the fire, rocking from side to side as he talked as I sat across from him and my son; paying no mind to the story he was telling, but instead wonder about Aurora and her whereabouts; wishing that I was with her instead in my kin's drunken company.  
"Do excuse me." I said, standing up from my spot when my drunkard crowd grew to loud for me to handle personally. "I must retire for the night."  
"Be sure you don't bed anyone while gone Ada." Legolas remarked, having a light blush on his face that showed he was a bit tipped over; but still hold a rather nasty attitude about the topic from earlier today. And as much as I wanted to tell him off, I was tired and was needing somewhere that was less quiet than this loudness that rung from every corner of the camp as I began to walk.

When I was nearing the edge of the camp, a quiet melody of a flute came to my attention; drawing me to wonder closer towards the sound to see whom was conducting it. And sure enough, it was no one other Aurora herself producing such peaceful tunes; seeing that she was leaning perfectly along a tall rock structure, sit crest-cross with her hood on while her figures danced along the instrument in her hands. "I do not believe I have heard such melodies like this before." I said aloud, watching Aurora turn and stare up in my direction; having shock fill her eyes before they settled back to their normal selves.  
"You had startled me Thranduil." She said, looking back towards the empty distance; scooting slightly to the left for her and I to share the spot she had founded away from the traveling crowd. Silently, I sat myself right beside her curious glaze.  
"May I ask of what is in your hand?" I asked, watching her gently fiddle with the odd-shape flute in her hand.  
"It's called an ocarina." She muttered, bring the instrument up higher for me to exam. "It's just like any other flute….But different in pinch and shape."  
"I see…"I smiled, taking this ocarina in my hand to find that it wasn't made from any wood that most flute and wind-instruments are made. "What sort of material is it made of?"  
"Clay and a well concentrated form of glass and ivory mixture." She answered, having further hold of interest that she unknowingly has over my heart and soul; finding the instrument utterly fascinating.  
"Curious…Where did you find such an instrument."  
"Oh…I actually made it."  
"You made it?" I questioned in astonishment, hearing her giggle and give a nod when I handed the instrument back in her obsession. "How does one come up with such an idea?"  
"You'll laugh if I told you." She said, having her gazed turned away from mine until I gently pulled her face to have her eyes stare into my own; feeling the familiar rate of my heart skip another beat when I drunk in her inspiring beauty. Her eyes sparkled, glowed even, with innocence that I only wanted for myself as her lips held a lovely shade of natural pink; given her face the perfect vision of a porcelain doll shape.  
"I could never laugh at someone as creative as you." I promised, seeing a light shade of pink form upon her face, smiling ever so shyly when I removed her hood from her head. "Please, do tell of your thoughts when you made this."  
"Well…."She muttered, looking down at the ocarina. "I sorta…..dreamt it up."  
"You dreamt of it?" I asked, having the need to place my hand over hers when she brought the ocarina close to her chest.  
"Yea….I told you it was silly."  
"Not at all." I assured, having her stare up at me once more. "Please….do you recall this dream of yours?"  
"Only a few moments of it." She admitted softly. "I clearly remembered hearing music that I have never heard of that is here in this realm. It sounded so elegant, yet so care-free for all that could hear- Like a river that rolls into the rushing seas." She said, staring up at the moon that was out as I simply sat there and listen to the few details she could recall. "And I recall people….That have similar features that are mine….But different."  
"How so?" I wondered.  
"They had….wings of some sort. They were there, but almost not in a way." She said, having a memory of mine click when I recalled her performance, when it came to an end, that there were wings of similar detail that appeared along her back side. And was a fact that has me on a spin when she continued further. "They were dancing in circular like patterns….and I saw that some had ocarina's in their hands when the tempo chanced with the night sky. But before I could join them upon their celebration of sorts….I woke up."

"I see…and thus you made the ocarina out of inspiration?"  
"That and wanted to mimic its tune to remember it by." She said, giving out a small yawn when she, unknowingly, laid her head on top of my shoulder; her eyes growing heavier from mere tiredness alone. And before I could say anything at all, I watch Aurora drift herself away into a deep slumber; having a blush upon my face when I notice the situation we were in. However, I dared not remove myself from her comfort. So, I simply unclasp my cloak from my back side and wrapped it around us; seating her to lay her head onto my chest, watching her curl up against me with a small smile when I then replaced her hood on her head.  
"Rest easy my dear….You deserve it." I whispered in her ear, looking up into the sky when my heart sung in bliss of having Aurora in my arms. She was my light that my darkness needed most; and I could not trade it in for anything else.

**?'s P.O.V~**

A low growl escaped pass my lips when I saw my target in site; filling my gut turn in disgust when I saw how pure her powers where. "That power should be mine!" I growled aloud, hearing one of my orc servants ask what we should do while other orcs suggested that we take our goal now; forcing them to be silent when I turned away from Aurora's site. "We will continue to observe her from afar….then I will tell you all of the next course of action once the fool settles in the woods of this Thranduil character.

* * *

Uh-oh~ Who id this mystery man? Or woman? or it?  
And what does he see in Aurora that not even she knows? WHAT MADNESS IS COMING?!


	8. Unveiling some problems

Chapter 8 ~ Yay:3  
The chapter this time will start off from Aurora's P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
And this is the chapter that shit hits the fan! And also the chapter that I finally pair these two beauties together! Sure- It may seem too soon. But gash-darn it, I am impatient! But I will make sure that their love-affair is slow…..ish. Maybe- I will just stop ranting about it now~  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 7: Unveiling some problems~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

Soft sounds of birds chirping came to my attention when I sense the sun began to rise from the east; slowly opening my eyes to find myself being very close against Thranduil's embrace. To be honest, as much as I was surprised to find myself in the situation, I didn't want to tear myself away from his embrace. It gave me a chance to observe his relaxed expression when I turned myself to stare up at him. He seemed so a peace with himself as he held me against him, looking like a sleeping angel that needed much needed comfort; making my heart begin to skip beats when I felt the familiar butterfly feeling stir inside my stomach. **'Why am I getting these feelings…I don't understand.' **I said to myself, feeling my face heating up softly when he began to stir from his relaxed slumber; loosening his embrace when he opened his grey/blue robs to stare down at him as a smile formed on his face. "Uh….Hi."  
"Hi…"He chuckled softly, unfolding a quiet yawn when we sat ourselves a bit more upright; having a blush still stained on my face when he didn't remove his embrace from around me. "Did you rest well?"  
"I…I did." I said softly, seeing that he and I was wrapped in his cloak when I slightly pulled myself away from his warm body. "I-I must apologize…..I sometimes simply doze off without knowing."  
This made Thranduil give out another small chuckle. "Not need not worry about apologizing to me Aurora," He explained, lifting my chin up slightly so that he was staring into my eyes, lightly stroking my cheek with his other hand as my blush grew brighter.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

When I stirred from my relaxing state, I felt my heart get filled with a serene-sense of joy when I found Aurora's curious eyes stare up upon me; looking ever so beautiful as before when the feeling in my chest began to pound with bliss when she didn't fully remove herself from my person. Course, being so innocent as she was, she had the need to apologize about her doxing off on me, obviously thinking that she still needed to treat me as a royal figure than a simple person to admire; having to assure her that there was no need to worry about when I brought her sparkling eyes to meet my own with one hand as I stroke her angelic face in the other. And that's when I knew that I couldn't hold back the feeling I had blossomed for her. "Aurora….I need to confess something to you…Something that as me….greatly affected."  
"O-Oh?" She asked, seeing the shyness take over in her eyes when my nervous beating began to grow faster in tempo. "I-Is it something I did?"  
"In a way…Yes."  
"Is it something bad?" She shuttered once more, seeing worry fill her expression when she clasped her hands over her pendent that was laying upon her chest; allowing me to smile more when I brought one of her hands into mine.  
"Not even in the slightest." I assured her, placing a light kiss along the palm of her hand before I placed it in the center of my chest; holding it there while the other kept lightly stroking her cheek. "I know it has been only several days sense we've met; But I can shake the burning desire to express how you have made my heart sore every time I even glance your way." I began, observing for any signs of distress while the sun slowly began to unfold itself from hiding from the distant horizon; bathing us in a deep shade of early morning purples and oranges, engulfing the night away as she flushed ever more pinker than before. "How you make me feel is something that only happens once in a full life time for our kin."  
"W-What about your wife?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly when I rested my forehead with hers ever so lightly; hearing her breathing quicken when I done so.  
"I loved my wife, this is true." I said, having the need to bite the bottom of my lips softly when hers parted out of nervous reaction. "But she and I knew we were more friends than loved ones after the news of Legolas was known to us….."  
"I…I don't understand what you're saying." She muttered, grasping her pendent tighter in her one hand as the other began to tremble in further shyness, having her true innocence show when I realized the feeling she felt now was nothing more than a unknown land to her; scared and confused of what to do when I brought our faces closer together.  
"I am saying that I have fallen for you….And I wish for you to allow myself to further express my heart that you hold in your hands." I answered, watching her eyes widen in surprise when our eyes drowned into each other; having me await for her to reply when she began to collect her thoughts.

**Narrator's P.O.V~**

Aurora couldn't believe her ears. Thranduil, a King and Powerful idol for many, had express his affections that was solely for her to have for the taking, and had request that he court she; a mere performer from a traveling caravan. Aurora knew not of what to say or what to think, but did know that she held and felt similar feelings burst in her chest when he drew closer to her. "I…I don't know what to say."  
"Say yes….and I'll be nothing more but a slave for your needs when it requires my attention." He suggested, wanting to show Aurora the path he felt as he watched her softly bite her lip when their noses tickled against each other, having his hand drew from her face to brush gently along the back of her neck; their eyes half-opened when their lips drew only inches apart from one another.

The feeling that was boiling between them was something that was completely new to Aurora. She knew how a couple should act from her pass romance performances; yet this was different than what was usually described to her when she was younger and was able to form stories of her own. It scared her, yet complete excite her to dare herself to agree with what Thranduil desired. "T-Thranduil…" She muttered under her breath, feeling the touch of his lips brush against hers; making her heart beat fast when they sealed the deal with a slow and gentle kiss.  
One of his hands reached to hold Aurora in place on her side as the other stayed firmly on her cheek as her hands rested firmly on his chest while sparks of small fireworks began to shoot high behind their closed eyes.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

Never would I have dream a kiss would send my very soul soring in flight when our lips finally met each other. It was like a light had finally made a flickered within my dark abyss, becoming warm and livelier as I use to be before. And, from what I could clearly tell by how she reacts to my touches, that she was completely new to this sensation; letting me take full dominates in our kiss when the need for air began to stir.  
Her kiss was like the taste of spring; melting my usual cold interior into puddles as her lips felt like it was made of soft silk. I couldn't ask for anything more. "Mmm…Thranduil…"She gasped between kisses, desperately needing a breath of air when she tried to pull her lips away from mind; gladly pulling away enough so that I can admire her flushed expression. " T-That…was a-amazing." She panted softly, resting her head on my chest when I brought her in a gentle embrace.  
"I glad you thought so Aurora." I whispered in her ear, softly inhaling her sweet honeysuckle scent that was in her beautiful white locks when she sighed and remain close to me until she flinched.  
"D-Did you hear that?" She asked, looked around in a small panic when I began to hear soft mutters of screaming that came from that camp. "SHIT! We're being attacked!" She gasped, quickly pulling me up on my feet when she got a pair of ring-like blades from her pouch before she ran off towards where the terror laid.

Being quick on her heels, I unsheathed my sword that was attached on my side; drawing closer towards were the trouble rested when one of the attackers turned their attention towards us. It looked and smelled like any orc Middle Earth had seen, yet it was much nastier looking and was five times the size of those with eyes glowing red with blood thirst; slashing out like a black taint when it began to charge for us head on. Quickly as I could, I force myself to slide underneath it's collision, watching Aurora leap relatively high above the creature, seeing flashes of white and red beamed from around her hands and weapons. "Be gone foul beast!" I hissed under my breath, burying my blade in its hideous belly, hearing it out a thundering scream when it tumbled behind; slowly turning back in my direction for another attack when Aurora came in front of me. And before I could truly protest about her being in the creatures wake, Aurora muttered something under her breath that I could barely understood before she let her ring-blades take flight towards the beast; it's wave of white and red growing looking like a burning flame when they cut the beast in half, landing with a loud thud when the other creatures that were like it to flee when her aura that surrounded her made itself known to them; hissing at her in pure disgust while they ran off.

**Legola's P.O.V~ **

I loudly cursed under my breath when those monsters rampaged away from our campsite when everyone, and I mean _everyone_, witness the performer slay one of their comrades in a signal bow; making a settle b-line towards her when my Ada rushed to her side when her strange aura dissolved away from her body as she, as I perfectly assumed, became 'faint'. "How dare you take Ada away from his given post!" I growled lowly to her, ignoring the dangerous glare that Ada was giving me when she looked up at me confused.  
"I-I beg your pardon?" She asked, pretending to be all innocent when I can see through her lies. She was like all the other women Ada had taken sense my tenth year sense my birth and my mother's death, I just know it. "I-I do not understa-"  
"Silence you cheap harlot!" I hissed, ready to drive my blade into her until Ada stopped me.  
"That is enough from you Legolas!" He hissed, pushing me a step back with his hand near my chest; turning to him with the same glare. "I will not allow you to attack or accuse an innocent."  
"How was bedding with her last night Ada?" I asked lowly, watching shock appear in his eyes; his fist shaking violently. "Did you seduce her? Or was it the other way around? Was it like the many others before you allow their corruption to further grow unnoticed when you were done?"  
"Where is all this hate coming from Legolas?!" Ada demanded, his anger clearly showing through when his cover-up of his scars showed themselves before me and the performer. "I know I have raised you better than what you are resulting into!"  
I completely ignore my father's rage when I turned back towards the silent performer. "And what of you commoner? Do you wish to take my father's riches once he beds you a few more times? Or perhaps run off with twice as much when you break-"

"How dare you…."She said, shocking me completely when she snared her eyes into mine when she took a daring step forward.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

"How dare you to blindly assume of what I desire from _**your **_father!" I said, keeping my heighten anger in a minimum when I came next to Thranduil's side. "This accusation that you are performing out in the open is unlike the tales I have already heard from King Aragorn; complete opposite in fact. Yet here you are, the **wise** and **accepting** Legolas that I was greatly excited to meet once I soon discovered that you were the King's son. But now, I am left disappointed about those hopes when you decided to act according to what has happened in the past instead of a hopeful future."  
Legolas was taken-back with my words when I mention his friend, blushing ever so slightly when he tried to protest once more. "Ada has enough hardship wi-"  
"I care not of the number of women he had slept with, nor how long most of them even lasted." I intruded, taking zero tolerance of how the Prince of Greenwood was behaving. "In fact, I don't even care about his love history. However, the only damn thing I will be worried about will be _**his **_needs when _**he **_has asked for it; for I do not desire his treasures or high-taste riches. So, if you are done with assuming the false of what I truly desire, I suggest you simply mind your own business elsewhere until you have the right sense of nerves to apologize to your father and become a sensible adult of your kin." I finished, taking Thranduil's hand into my own to show I was not joking around as he simply stared at me in disbelief, then simply walk away from us with a soft huff escaping his lips.

Once gone, I turned to Thranduil to see if he was alright when I saw his scars begin to fix themselves back to normal. "Thranduil…Are you okay?" I asked softly, seeing him try to turn away when I place my hand light about where his scars were disappearing to normal; seeing he felt ashamed about them when he dared himself to not look at me eye to eye.  
"I am sorry….You shouldn't have seen either of us like this."  
"Nonsense." I told him, giving him a smile when he finally opened his eyes to meet mine; giving him a small peck on his cheek when a blush appeared on his face. "Trust me when I say I have seen worse than what is becoming between you two."  
"Is that so?" He wondered, sounding like he was in a much better mood when he returned a same smile I was giving to him. "Care to share?"  
I giggled softly about how his curiosity worked, rolling my eyes. "Perhaps on another time and day Thranduil, or whenever we are alone again." I suggested to him. "Until then, I say we continue to press forward to Greenwood. I am eager to see the hype about your libraries and knowledge that may help in my birth origin."  
"I agree." He laughed, gesturing me to follow him to where my horse and his elk was rest at while the rest of his kin quickly packed what was needed.

And, within a manner of only a minute or two, we were already off on the road again. This time, not being so shy about having small talk with Thranduil while he made his courtship to me known for any that could see.

* * *

Sorry for being late on this~  
OKLAHOMA weather sucks harder than...You get my drift.

SPOILERS!  
Next chapter will hold manners of Aurora's fear of bad storms and weathers, a fight that gets Thranduil and her strained in the middle of Green(Mirk)wood, having a sneak peak of why Legolas is acting the was he is.

And you all want a picture of what some things look like and/or have a suggestion or fanfic request; please please please PM me and/or comment about it. I promise to look- honest!


	9. Give her the Peace that she Needs

Chapter 9 ~ Ya-Hoo :3  
The chapter this time will start off from Thranduil P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
And this is the chapter that shit hits the fan! Weather goes bad in this chapter and shit hits the fan once more, only much worse and such- Cause I said.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 8: Give her the Peace she needs ~

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

The travel to back towards my homeland has been nothing but joyful and enchanting for my kin and myself; especially when my dear Aurora found many ways to entertain our kin when camp was set. And there were many times, after most were asleep or resting in their tents, Aurora would sneak me out from the camp and would show me something either something I knew of, but in an whole new light, or would surprise me greatly in another. Even simple stargazing on some nights became something of interest when she began to identify shapes and give a whole story behind it in addition of it; never faulting in continuing to amaze me when we have those enchanting nights of stargazing and story sharing. "The trail towards our realm is not far of my Lord." My servant said from my side, holding the map out in his hands as I lead my kin upon my elk.  
"That is fair news." I said with a smile, looking up into the clear sky when one of those carol birds, as Aurora described it, flew on by.  
"However, I do come to you with some troubling news." The servant added, folding the map up and placing it inside of his robes as he took back the reins of his mare. "Our scouts gave word that a severe storm will be approaching us when we arrive at the entrance of our realm, and said it might be wise to take shelter among our realms woods."  
"Of what description made them think it is as bad as you say?" I asked, turning my attention towards him as he continue to stare forward.  
"They say they saw a series of lighting and harsh winds while the sound of the storms thunder blinds their hearing. Some of them couldn't follow the other scouts out of the shelter of where the storm was when the report came in full."  
"I see." I sighed, hearing the soft giggles of Aurora come to my attention when I turned to my other side; watching her have some small talk with one of our handmaidens as a smile formed on my face. "Very well then- We will set up came once we are pass the entry of our realm."  
"I will tell our kin of this at once my Lord!" The servant said, bowing his head ever so slightly before he turned off to inform our traveling group of our plans.

Once he was out of site, I turned to Aurora with a smile, reaching my hand out towards her cheeks when a strand of hair got loose from her ponytail; hearing her giggle once more when she turned to me. "Is there something you need Thrandy?" She asked, using my nickname instead of my original name; making me smile a bit more.  
"What makes you say that my dear?"  
"You stroke my cheek every time you have something important or concerning to tell me." She answered, scooting her steed to get closer in distance between her and myself. "So what is it that you wish to tell me?"  
I chuckled softly. "I had received some news that will make us take on another night of camp when we reach my realm."  
"Oh?" She wondered. "What sort of bad news is it?"  
"A rather worrisome change of the weather." I said, smiling softly when I faced forward. "I was informed that a ugly storm is coming our way, and much of it is nasty lighting sites and high winds when it comes- Aurora?" I turned back to her to see that her whole personality had changed traumatically something happy to something trembling and full of fear; as though something of nightmares was just uttered to her. "Are you alright?"

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

'_A-A storm!?_' I screamed to myself, tightening my hold of my reins until the base of my knuckles turned white. _'This can't be happening! I can't I can't!_'_  
_"Aurora…What's the manner?" Thranduil asked once more, making me flinched slightly when he touched my hand.  
"W-Wha?"  
"Darling, you look as though you've seen a ghost." He said softly, worry filling his face as he continued to focus his concern towards me.  
"O-Oh! Don't worry about me T-Thrandy." I assured, not wanting him to know of my silly fears about the upcoming weather; nor want him to know of them as I tried my best to change the topic. "The surprise you showed me last night was quite amazing."  
"I…..Yes, I was hoping it would be so when I requested it." He said, staring out towards the trail we were walking on.  
"The food was unlike any I have ever tasted. May I ask to whom made it?" I asked, still trying to hide my uneasiness from his worried glaze, hearing Thranduil chuckle once more.  
"Misa, I believe." He answered, still having the lingering sense of worry in his eyes. "Are you-"  
"I should thank her for the food if we ever meet." I intruded, looking up into the sky when the first site of the storm became to loom over our heads, forcing me to hold my breath in fright when soft booms of thunders where heard in the far distance; showing that we have made it to the entrance of Greenwood when the two statues of Thranduil's grandfather stood ahead. '_I am so dead!_'

((Time Skip~ Cue the Game of Thrones intro!))

**Legolas P.O.V~**

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing between my own Ada and the commoner once camp was set up. How can he invite that woman to share the same sleeping space with him? It was madness and it was getting in the way of what Thranduil had to focus on: Which was his kin and the reasonability for our festival of starlight. "Have you seen how Miss Aurora reacted when our King told her of this storm?"  
"Oh yes~ I heard she reacted like a scared kitten when the mention of the storm was heard."  
'_Oh…A secret?_' I wondered, hiding only a few feet away from the gossiping maidens while flashes of lighting soared the skies.  
"The reaction was quite an obvious one when she tried to change the subject."  
"Something must have shaken her years back for her to react like that."  
"I can see where that might play a part in the behavior." One of the maidens sighed. "But for now, let us only worry about getting this food to others of our kin."

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

I sat along the edge of my small bedding, having Aurora close to my side with a hand on her side when I notice her uneasy stature went from simple notice to something of a frighten child when the thunders of the storm began to choir throughout our realm. And though she insisted that she was alright, I knew otherwise. "Dear...If you need something to help you sleep-"  
"I-I am fine Thranduil." She muttered softly, gripping on the beds edges when another flash of the storm rang out; making her yelp softly and attach herself closer to me.  
"Oh darling…."I muttered softly, keeping her under my embrace as I rested my head onto of hers. "You are absolutely not….Please tell me what frightens you so." I begged, feeling more helpless as ever when she didn't respond in the slightest. Gently, for all I could do for now, I place a small kiss long the base of her forehead when one of the guardsmen entered.  
"My Lord-"  
"This better be important solider." I said calmly, slightly annoyed that our time alone was disturbed, looking down at my dear performer when another flash of lighting shone with the thunder.  
"L-Legolas wishes to speak with you about something important." The guard said.  
'_What is my son planning?_' I wondered to myself, finding it highly uncharacteristic of him to send a guard to me to inform me of this meet up. "Then why couldn't he come here to tell me of this importance?"  
"I do not know my Lord." The guard answered. "But he says it needs to be discussed at once."  
"Very well…"I sighed looking down at Aurora worryingly when she looked up at me, practically begging me to not leave her alone. "Stay with Aurora guardsmen. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible." I ordered, looking back down at Aurora when she hugged my arm tighter.  
"Thranduil…."  
"Hush my dear." I muttered, giving her a fast peck on her lips before I stood. "I promise to be quick about my sons request."  
"Y-You do?"  
I chuckled softly and gave her another kiss. "Yes my dear, I truly do." I muttered to her, telling to drink some of the herbal mint tea to help her sleep when she laid down along the bed; hugging one of the many pillows closer to her as the guard directed me to where Legolas was resting at.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

Once Thranduil was out of my site, I couldn't help but feel a sense of fear crawl along my backside when another sound of thunder stung my ears like daggers dipped in fire; giving me another horrific image of a face I knew not of whom or of where. It had always been like that sense as I long I could remember, always lingering in the back of my mind when a storm, such as this, shows itself before I dare to even sleep. And when I do fall asleep, the horrors grow worse into full detail. I never knew why I have these bad cases of panic and fear when storms like these come, but something always told me that I should in some manner of degree. "Here my lady," The guards said when she brought the cup of the mint tea over to me, smiling ever so slightly in means to comfort me when I, shakenly, took the warm cup into my hands. "Please try to relax."  
"T-Thank you." I muttered, taking a small sip of the mint tea; feeling the warm liquid of the drink soothe my throat some as the guardsmen took a seat across the room from where I was, removing his helmet and placing it on one of the small tables, then took a book out to read; leaving me to my own tortured thoughts when another flash of lighting cloud my vision with another horrific face. '_It'll be okay….It'll be okay._' I told myself, keeping Thranduil's promise in mind as I waited for him to return, noting that it had been a while sense he left. And the guardsmen that were told to watch me had fallen asleep once I drank all the tea that was given to me; finding myself unable to fall into comfort or in any means of slumber. '_Perhaps I could…Look for him._' I continued to wonder, seeing that the guard was still dead asleep when I stood and tightly clasp my cloak around me; carefully poking my head outside of the tent before I began to wonder around camp.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

I couldn't believe of what I was hearing from my own son. "How could you even come to believe that Aurora is such a horrid thing!?"  
"I'm not the only one here in our kin that thinks it is so!" He protested. "She could have been a witch for all you know!"  
"Are you denying her claims?" I asked, growing ever more irritated by his words. "Even Elrond and Gandalf have provided me with enough evidence that her words are true as my very being."  
"Witches have been known to fool more than one individual, elf or not." He remarked, trying to sound like he was making a valid point when, really, he was becoming more of a brat in his youthful years.  
And I was not going to hear another word from him about it. "I don't understand you my son." I said. "It seems like whenever I find something or someone that would bring me some form of comfort- You resort into a rebellion that is not needed."  
"Some for the right reasons." He stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Should I remind you of the many women from all walks of life you come to know now as nothing but thieves and assassins?"  
"And may I remind you of how many of those love affairs you claim false were nothing but ugly gossip?" I stated back, watching a flash of lighting appear in the corner of my eye while a another rumble of the roaring thunder rang in triumph; making me ever more worrisome about how my Aurora was holding up back in our tent. '_I hope Aurora has taking my request at heart and is rest by now….Valor only knows what troubles her at this time._'

"My King!" A guard called in a panic, running into the tent my son and I were in; having flash of terror filling his eyes when we turned to him. "M-M-My King….I-I-"  
"I thought I told you to keep out of our conversation guardsmen." Legolas growled, making the warrior even more nervous before I gently pushed my son aside.  
"And I said it had already ended." I said, turning my attention to the guardsmen when he looked up at me. "Please, dear knight, do speak."  
"I-It's A-A-Aurora s-sir…"  
"Aurora?!" I echoed, my heart beginning to throb in a state of emergency when I now realize the guards voice ever not of nervous impulse, but of panic. "What has happened? Is she well?"  
"S-Some of our kin saw her wondering around the camp when one of those things from a week ago returned." He said, trying to hold his ground and not show his nervous fumbling. "W-We m-manage to get the creature down. B-B-But Aurora…She…She-"  
"Let me guess, she ran off? Possibly with some stolen riches of ours?" Legolas intruded, having a smile on his face when the guard shook his head.  
"N-Not e-even close."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, getting my answer quickly as the lighting when Aurora's screams sang with the thunder.

Without another moment of thought, I told the guard to watch my son to prevent any further harm or gossip against Aurora; Lashing out of the tent to follow the sound of screams that lead out towards the deep parts of my forested realm, caring not if anyone tried to stop me.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

I couldn't see where I was running- But I didn't care. The images of those horrid faces and tortured souls of some forgotten races of sorts were all I could see and hear with the storm; and I felt as though it was never going to end. "GO AWAY GO AWAY!" I cried, continuing to run further to Valor knows where until I tripped and began to tumble over a small hill; having the images that where appearing before my site began to cloud my hearing when they began to speak in an foreign tongue not known to me. "avaunt... leaveth me beest! (Go away…..Leave me be)" I mumbled, finding a hallow tree to crawl under from the rain when the voices and images began to slowly fade away; curling up into a ball when I covered my ears to block some of the thunderous sounds as the storm grew heavier. '_Thranduil... Please hie_' I prayed to myself, wishing that he was here to comfort the nightmares away.

**Narrator's P.O.V (Sometime Later/Late that evening)~**

Thranduil searched high and low inside his realm's forest, feeling his heart race further into panic while he continued to order many of his kin to search for his dear performer. "Have you checked the east side of these parts of the woods?!" He asked, having to raise his voice greatly when the storm had picked up in wind levels greatly; watching the guard near him shake his head no and began to lead his band of scouts towards the east. '_I know not of why she is scared of storms…..But Valor have mercy on her beautiful soul._' He ranted to himself, flinched slightly when Anu, Aurora's mighty steed, came up before him; neighing softly as though he was trying to tell him something of importance. "What is it boy?" Thranduil asked the steed against the blowing storm, reaching out for his reins when Anu gestured the Elven King to climb onto his back. Seeing that her steed held the look of importance, Thranduil quickly hopped onto Anu's back side and allowed him to take full lead of his own direction when Anu began to gallop like his own speedy elk; trusting all of his prayers onto Anu when he began to notice that he became separated from his kin.

After a good while, Anu made himself come into a stop, having Thranduil listen carefully around the area until he finally heard the faint whimpers of his sweet Aurora came to his attention. "Aurora?" He called out, searching vigorously under each huge tree until he finally found her; seeing that she was curled up into a small ball, whimpering softly and muttering something softly that seemed like a plea. "Oh my darling!" He gasped, crawling into the small burrow space before gently pulling her close to him, letting her look up at him when the voices and the images that plagued her mind simply vanish.  
"T-Thranduil…"  
"Hush my dear." He whispered, turning back to glance outside to find that her steed had ran off from where they're at; making him sigh inwardly before looking back down at Aurora's shaken form. "It would seem that we have to make camp here for the eve."  
This made Aurora feel a bit uncomfortable about the idea, but knew that it was their best option sense the storm was ever growing worse. "A-Alright." She muttered, burying her face on the base of his chest when thunder continued to roar into new territories; becoming shaken once more when the images of an familiar unknown face appeared.

Thranduil knew that something was very wrong with Aurora from the start when he first mention the storm to her, but he never knew it would become this bad as an reaction when the rains and storms actually started. Something had to be done about it, and Thranduil was willing to do anything to help her get through the night. "Aurora….I beg of you…Please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded, watching Aurora cling tighter onto him when thunder continued to pour over head.  
"M-Make the bad go away!" She muttered softly, darting her eyes around when the images from before slowly began to return to its worse possible state.  
"Make what go away darling?" He asked, lifting her face to his. And when their eyes meant, some form of magic link into his vision when he began to see what Aurora was frighten of. The images of an entire clan that were like his own kin being slaughtered in every corner he could see, hearing the screams of every man, woman, and child draw their last breaths when the creatures that they've dealt from before showed into view, along with cloaked black/purple figures running amuck along each creatures side when an death-gripping laughter rung into his ears. Thranduil had to pull away from his love site to make the images stop, breathing heavily in shock from what he just saw.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

It is of no wonder that my Aurora was frightened to her wits end- She was being tortured by these images. But it left me with questions of wonder of how those images were even related to her: Does it relate to her past? Who and What were those things- And many more came to mind. However, those questions had to remain unanswered for the time being; for Aurora is in desperate need of comfort and attention. Carefully, I wrapped ourselves together with my cloak and set Aurora to rest along my relaxed body, gently petting her loosen damp white hair as my other kept itself on her side; beginning to chant a spell in my native that would block those nasty thoughts away for a good while, watching her begin to relax and control herself back to normal. "Thranduil…?"  
"Hush my dear." I whispered to her, hearing the tiredness linger in her voice when she glanced up at me with a weak smile.  
"Thank….You…."  
"Shhh~ Rest now my dear." I said to her, my heart feeling more at ease now that the fright that haunted her had been blocked away from her site; listening to her sigh in relief when her eyes closed themselves, falling into slumber like a candle light, looking peaceful as ever.

((Don't ask why there is a song in this part you are about to read….It just sets the damn mood.))

"Lay down your head….And I'll sing you a lullaby." I sang softly to her, resting my cheek on the top of her head while I gently massage her arm in an up and down motion to keep her warm from the cold winds.

"Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go…." As I continued to sing to her sleeping form, I enchanted a veil of light to float above us; forming it to be a protective barrier so that no dangers would harm or disrupt us as light specs of glowing golden dust began to float around our cuddled forms, giving our small environment a more peaceful atmosphere.

"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet….." Carefully, I began to let block out the horrors of the storm; shifting myself to get in a more comfortable position so that I may rest as peaceful as she was. I knew that she was to be my one and only true light of my life, seeing all the signs when Elrond handed me the hints of what was to come between me and here before we had left his realm. And though I would make me feel a lot better about myself to grant her as mine, I had to remain patient and steady for our relationship to blossom in full bloom; especially now when the questions of her origins have, in my guess of what I saw now, may be more hazardous than all of us realize.

"May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay…..

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay….."

* * *

I care not if the fanfic looks jumpy or blah...I am proud of it! It is the closest I could get to hint to you all that something is on it's way-  
And it will be bad. Badder than 7 bitches in a bundle that are in the same cycle (Ladies- We all know what that means.)  
And it will be glorious! GLORIOUS I SAY!

Side-Note!  
Planning to start another fanfic...But I am stuck of which to do...And the one I think would be good would probably be either a ...Or something involving Loki...Or even a Pokemon ordeal with Lord N...I can't decided. So here is what I'll do-  
I will leave it to you, the fans/readers/followers (oR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE) to hand me ideas of what you would like for me to type/write. It could be a short-lemon full of smut, or it could be like this story here: A tale of your most fav character with an oc (even yours oc if you so desired)  
There is no rules...So get a kick out of it and allow the creative juices to spill over like a tycoon of nothing but fan-gasiums and insanity! GO CRAZY!


	10. It is settled

Chapter 10 at long last~ Ya-Hoo :3  
Sorry for the late update~ Was busy with work and other things! But I got it done!  
The chapter this time will start off from Aurora P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
And this is the chapter that shit hits the fan! Weather goes bad in this chapter and shit hits the fan once more, only much worse and such- Cause I said.  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 9: It is settled~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

After the night of that hideous storm had passed nothing but the aftermath of sweet morning dew and gentle warm breeze of the environment; making it pleasant for myself to sit myself on a nearby tree stub while Thranduil remained asleep inside the tree we found as shelter from the horrid storm. I took in the smell scent that lingered before taking out my journal, wanting to send my folk another message.

_Dear beloved mother and father,_

_If you haven't received the worst of how the weather has turned sour on the caravan I travel, I must prey and tell you of the terror that had, once more, flooded my thoughts; and how I almost have given myself to the demons that linger when one as strong as this turned to my attention.  
As you may know, all of us know of the frightful tales that have been birth when the storms of the harsh rains and bellowing lighting can cause one, such as myself, something that no mere mortal can withstand alone without something as simple as a candle wick can muster. But I fear that my habit of cowering from this particular one has sent the bar of my tolerance of it to lessen- thus making me direr to become more aware of my surroundings, for I have now heard of the tongue of witch this terror of the storms carries._

_I know of not of what it spoke, but I can tell you that from the way they enacted upon the visions that come with the storms that it was nothing but a good omen. Between you and I, I thought I was officially done for, for when the curiosity of Thranduil, my beloved counter for the moment, when to seek out his son when it called for attention- I broke the one rule that you, as well as many of our unique family, have nailed into my head: Stay and inside, take deep breaths, and await for someone to remain at my bedside; then repeat the process of how it is provided until the weather is passed.  
Luckily, however, I wasn't in a complete state of my ranged panic for very long- For my beloved had took it upon himself to seek me out himself and comfort me under a tree that I sheltered in when the worse of the flashing faces and sounds began to make themselves known; and we all must agree that it has definitely shown of how serious he wants me safe and in his protective arms: A plus I am sure that you, father, are approving of._

_I wish I could describe more of the manner that I speak; but I must go and ease my mind further in the practice of the talent that you all have blessed upon me to expose._

_Sincerely, _

_Your brave little flower-_

_Aurora._

Once I finished with my letter, I carefully put my journal back inside of my bag and decided, to pass some time, to stretch and practice some of my routines; finding a nearby log that was sturdy ,wide, and was thin enough to pass as a pretend rope on the traipse. Carefully, I tested the weight of my balance and posture and began to do some simple stretches along the log; making sure I breathed evenly as I done each one.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

I yawned softly when I felt my body wanting to wake itself up, turning over to my side where I knew Aurora laid, drawing the empty space closer- '_Empty?!_' I screamed to myself, my eyes snapping open wide as I proceeded to sit up straight; looking around the inside of the tree to find that my beloved had gone missing. That is, until I heard a soft thud of someone landing on some form of wood from the outside. Curious, I cautiously made my way out of my hiding place; finding my whole body get relaxed with relief when I saw my dear Aurora doing some small graceful flips on top of an rather thin but sturdy log. Oh how she glowed in the morning light as she held her balance, looking like a gleaming goddess as her silver hair glisten like a shining jewel. And I was happy to say that I was honored for her to be called my lover. "Are you enjoying the view?" She asked, turning her head over her shoulder to flash me a smile as I chuckled and leaned myself close to a tree.  
"Good morning to you as well." I joked, watching her get herself off of the log and head towards me; having that oh so perfect smile planted on her face.  
"Sleep well?"  
"I did my love." I answered, trailing the back of my hand to crest the base of her soft cheek; letting my figures have a feel of her soft hair as the worry from last night came back into my mind. "Aurora….Do you want to talk about last night?"  
Her face fell slightly at the thought, looking almost regretful. It was as though she was ashamed of how she reacted and recalled from the storm. "I….I am sorry you had to see that." She said, resting her hand over mine as she leaned her cheek to it; having her eyes closed shut when I then brought her close to my person.  
"Hush my dear…if you need the time to tell me about it, I will understand." I assured, planting a caring peck along her forehead when she looked up at me, smiling softly in relief about the manner. I knew that the thought of it may have been a touchy subject for her to handle, but I knew that she was going to explain those terrors when the time was right. But until then, I just wanted to help her quest of her origin and keep her company as long as I can.  
"You are going to spoil me- I just know it." She laughed softly, blushing softly when I brought her closer to my person.  
"Never anything wrong with spoiling something you love." I chuckled, ready to lean in to steal another taste of her lips until the sound of my son and some of our travel kin calling out to us in the distance. Sighing, I turned myself towards the shouting. "Over here!"

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

Though our time alone together was a time I wouldn't trade for the world, I was a bit sad that it had to end. However, I knew we had to go back sooner or later; turning towards the direction where Legolas and their kin where calling from, watching them submerge to our line of site as the face of relief were planted on their faces. "Ada!" Legolas implored, running up to him with a smile on his face until he saw me in his father's arms; his happy aura turning sour as his eyes glared to me. "….And the commoner."  
"Legolas, please do not start this nonsense of yours." Thranduil insisted, not wanting him to start another spat about how he felt about me being here and around their kin.  
However, Legolas refused to listen to his father's reasoning. "No Ada! I will not let this witch replace the love you had for Amme!"  
My eyes widen when the words that he just said began to sink in, ignoring the growing argument that was beginning to show itself between Legolas and his father. '_So that is why he doesn't seem happy with me….He thinks I am going to replace his mother with myself._' I explained to myself, feeling extremely bad about what I had said to him a long time ago about how his behavior was when really it was I who was blinded to see of how I, a simple woman with a quest, would ever have in effect with how the unpredictable outcome of Thranduil and I would become to be.  
"You do not understand Ada!"  
"I believe it is you who doesn't understand young man!" Thranduil snarled back. "She has done no wrong towards you or towards any other; and you need to just get over yourself about this self-hatred about it."  
"But Ad-"  
"No Legolas- I wil-"  
"That's enough Thranduil." I intruded, watching him turned to me in some form of disbelief when he saw how calm and collected I was about the manner; walking up to his son with a sadden smile on my face. "Legolas…Are you afraid that Thranduil would replace me with your mother?"

Legolas was silence for a moment when I asked the question, looking a bit taken back of how I addressed the root of the problem that was unintentionally between myself and the heroic elven prince; awaiting for his reply patiently. Suddenly, Legolas began to lightly tremble as his face glowered downward, looking as though he was upset and ashamed to be caught red-handed. "T-They said that once elves fall in love and are married that there will be n-no other to r-replace them." He muttered, his hands forming into a fist as his shaking continued. "I-I was t-told that A-Ada and A-Amme were in love….y-yet here you are- taking her place!"  
"Legolas...It was never my intention to take the place of your mother." I said to him, lifting his head enough so that he would see my eyes; noticing that there was tears threatening to shower out from the corner of his eyes. "I know not of your relation between your father and mother, and I know that the love you explained between your kin is something most sacred….But I would never ever cross such a line."  
"T-Then why is Ada acting like you are his first love?!"  
"It is because she is my one and only." Thranduil answered for me, having the same face of shame about the manner when Legolas and I turned to him; confusing his poor son when questions of wonder began to spat out from the young prince. "Come my son…I think it is time for you and I too talk about my relations to your Amme." He said, gesturing him to follow his lead back in camp; letting me wonder a few yards back behind them.

**Thranduil's P.O.V.~**

After I told my son about how his mother and myself came to be- he looked as though I just threw an arrow into his chest, taking in the information of what I decided into account as I waited in worry for his reaction. "So…You and Amme had a…fling one night…."  
"Yes…"  
"…A-And you two f-found out about me…"  
"…Yes my son." I answered once more, feeling the dread he is feeling build up inside his chest.  
"…So you two were just friends…who got together cause I was the mistake that became so."  
"You were never an mistake my son." I explained. "Even though your mother and I knew about our relationship…We both knew that you were one of our greatest blissing that we could ever ask for."  
"But why?" He asked, unable to look over at me; and for fair reasons. "Why bother to do so if you didn't like each other in that way?"  
"Because…Because she had nowhere to turn to when her family found out and my own family threaten to kick me and the rest of my other kin that knew about it out of the kingdom if I didn't act on it." I answered, bringing my one and only son close to me when tears began to finally fall out of my own sons eyes.  
"Ada….I-I am sorry…"  
"Hush my son…All is well." I assured my son, instructing him to help the others be prepared for travel to our home; for I needed to check and see if Aurora was holding up alright with our kin.

* * *

Sorry for it being late...Been busy as hell.


	11. Questions Unanswered

Chapter 11 at long last~ Ya-Hoo :3  
Sorry for the late update~ Was busy with work and other things! But I got it done!  
The chapter this time will start off from Aurora P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
Not shit hitting the fan this time….But Happy times! Yay!  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.

* * *

Chapter 10: Questions Unanswered ~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

After the spat that was between me and Thranduil's son was nothing but an distant memory, the traveling caravan, myself, Legolas, and Thranduil continued forwards towards Greenwood's castle home; making me gap in awe when we arrived at the foothold of the grand home of theirs. I have seen many forms of castles and other wonders of building structures throughout my travels of my life, but never have I given opportunity to see a structure be one with the nature around it until now. '_Such grand practice and patience was given for something like this to happen throughout the ages._' I told myself, dismounting Anu when one of the kind servants of their kin offered to take him to the special part of their royal stables; which Anu was all for when he didn't protest against the elf's offer.  
"Do you like the view?" Legolas asked from my side, smiling softly.  
"It's nothing like I have ever seen before." I admitted, tracing my hand to feel the smooth surface of the grand wooden doors that had cravings of such careful elegance and beauty. "How did your kin manage to build around and over for this to happen?"  
"Much careful planning from my father's hands." Thranduil answered, striding to my side with a smile on his face; acting relatively playful when he scooped me into his arms and twirled me around on the spot before planting a small series of kisses along my cheek, making me giggle.  
"Forgive my father's sudden inner child~" Legolas teased, finding the site of my flushed face amusing when Thranduil brought me back down on my own two feet. "He is just eager to give you a tour of our palace."  
"A-A tour?" I repeated, blushing softly when the thought got over my head.  
"A personal tour from yours truly." Thranduil corrected lightly, kissing my cheek once more as Legolas laughed.  
"I'll just leave you two love bird be for now. See you at supper."  
"S-SUPPER?!" I gaped, getting gleefully dragged away by Thranduil when he commanded the guards to open up the doors of the palace. Once inside, Thranduil held my hand with his hand when I saw the interior of the castle come to life before my very eyes.

All around me, I saw beautiful structures of elven artifacts and statues line up in a row on either side of the marble-like hall we were treading on; drinking in the natural beauty of the area until I notice that we had stopped in the center of a large, circular center of this part of the hall, looking upright to see a chandler filled with natural lighting of golden starlight and fireflies; dressed in both the wood and antlers to shape it into a beautiful site. And when I my eyes trailed to the walls and distance glances of the other many places this palace had to offer, I saw only further wonder of what this place had to offer. "This is beyond what I imagine."  
"Just you wait," Thranduil said, bringing me close to him from behind, hugging my sides gently as I further blushed a gentle shade of pink. "There is more to this place than what meets the eye."  
"O-Oh?" I asked. "W-What sort of wonders are those Thranduil?"  
All he did was chuckle softly and just simply, and silently, guided me throughout the palace; his hand laced in my own as we walked further inside the castle.

All day, Thranduil had taken me throughout various parts of the beautiful palace. From Ballrooms to Royal Gardens, to their kin's training ground and wondrous parts where you have a breath-taking view of lakes, rivers, sunrises, sunsets, anything you can imagine. However, Thranduil was saving the best for last when I notice that we were in some remote part of the castle; only hearing our laughter echo throughout the hall. "Thranduil~" I giggled softly. "Where in heavens name are you taking me now?!"  
"It's a secret." He beamed lightly, opening an door that lead to a set of an circular stair case; pecking me once more for the millionth time on the cheek. "Just trust me."  
"Please tell me~" I begged lightly, still having a firm hold of his hand in mine when he began to lead me up these, most likely, unknown set of stairs.  
"Patience my darling." He said, stopping half-way up when he turned to me. "Now close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Trust me." He insisted, getting out a small red silk material from out of his pocket-side; feeling him wrap it around my eyes when I did what he requested. "Now hold onto my hands- I'll lead."  
"Yes My Lord." I teased lightly, his hands in my own once more when we continued to travel upward to this mysterious place that he wanted to share with me.

After some time had passed, Thranduil came into a gentle halt; and I could feel a gentle breeze tickle my skin ever so lightly. "A-Are we here?" I asked, trying to find the knot that held my blindfold in place.  
"Allow me." He insisted, coming behind me to undo the knot; but doing it ever so slowly to add the suspense of what this mystery place was. Once I felt the knot loosen, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "On the count of three- You can open your eyes."

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

I smiled proudly to myself of how this day has gone for both myself and Aurora's, enjoying how she had reacted to each and every location I introduced her to; feeling relatively proud of myself when I saw each reaction blossom over and over again as curiosity sprouted to life. And now it was the grand moment to introduce her to the most private and most cherished part of the tour.

Now, it was not often that I allowed anyone, even my own son, to travel this far in this part of the castle. But for Aurora, I wouldn't have it any other way; especially now when I am at my most favored place that was richer than all the gems and gold that Middle Earth held in her possession combined. "One…"I whispered to her, hugging her waist close to my person; resting my chin on the top of her head as I held a smile on my face. "Two…" I whispered once more, hearing her giggle softly when I gave her another peck on her perfect cheek. If I could, I would just let time simple stop around us so that I could just show her all the affections I held in my heart for her. Just the mere thought of it made me feel like a young prince again. "Three."

When I said three, I allowed Aurora to remove the blindfold; letting her beautiful gems she has for eyes adjust to the upcoming sunset that was about to occur, hearing her gasp softly in awed when she saw the surroundings that we stood in. "Oh Thranduil.." She muttered softly, allowing her to wonder around the small surroundings of the green-field area; seeing her eyes wonder in every direction as the breeze blew once more, feeling our noses with its sweet scent of its wild grown flowers.  
"It's my most favored out of any other place." I said, walking myself towards the stone ledge of the tower that we stood inside of. "It was made to be a personal garden for some of the medical staff to have….But the idea served its purpose elsewhere after a decade had passed."  
"What's it used for now?" She asked, walking up next to me as I smiled and looked towards the breaking of twilight.  
"For my personal use of space when moments get too rough for me." I admitted, remembering all of the times I came here in secret when things grew sour. The war between Thorin and the other armies, my father's death, my wife's death- anything and everything that pushed my buttons just right allowed me to be sent here for some peace.

Though Aurora didn't say anything, she seemed to understand of what I meant and simple leaned on me; sighing softly in delight when she looked out towards the distance. "This day has been nothing but great Thranduil." She muttered to me.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I muttered back, lifting her face to look up at mine when the sun began to just barely touch the horizon of the twilight zone; drinking in the beauty that she radiated so naturally while her eyes reflected my own. '_How did I manage to be allowed to have this beauty for my own?_' I asked myself, resting my forehead gently against hers; our eyes closing gently shut as she simply stood there and just enjoyed this wondrous moment. "_Lle naa vanima…_" I muttered to her, feeling her cheeks grow hot out of pure shyness.  
"Your too kind Thranduil." She replied, her breathing becoming a bit uneven when I pulled her closer to me; her hands pressed up against my chest as my hands lightly hovered over her waist, hips, and lower back.  
So badly I wanted to take her here and now while we were still alone; but I knew I had to keep my demons to myself. "Come my dear…We wouldn't want my son to wait any longer for supper."  
She giggled softly and nodded, lacing my hand back into hers when I began to lead her out of the tower top and towards the royal dining area where my son waited patiently for our arrival.

(Time skip~ WEEEEE!)

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

Everything about today was simply perfect in my opinion. For once, it was nice to forget about why my main goals lead me here in Greenwood in the first place. And to have Thranduil personally be an tutor guide of his gardens, training grounds, libraries, hallways filled with paintings of his line and history, and even his secret spot where only he knows about; and I think there was even more to discover from this history rich labyrinth. "Thank you for today Thranduil." I said to him from across the table, finishing my last bite of the stew that was served for supper before the kind servant woman took the empty bowl away; leaving me with just my small cup of green tea.  
"The honor is mine, truly." He remarked kindly, allowing another serving girl to take his empty dish away from his site, turning to his son when his fourth serving of the stew arrived. "Honestly Legolas, you act like you haven't had food for years."  
"I can't help it Ada." Legolas said, rolling his eyes at his father as I let out a small giggle.  
"Oh, let his fat himself dear." I assured, standing from my seat and lightly panted Legolas on the head. "He is still a growing child after all."  
"Am not!" He protested, making me giggle further at his pouting site. "I am over a 300 years old!"  
"Oh~ So a teenager still I see." I giggled, seeing a blush fall on his face when Thranduil decided to add in on the fun.  
"Did I ever tell you of some of my ion nin's more youthful years?" He asked, of which I replied no. "Well, there was this one time when one of his nanny's was off with family, leaving me with him by myself-"  
"A-ADA!" Legolas quick intervene. "L-Let's not r-re live that moment!"

This made Thranduil roar with laughter. "Why? Embarrassed about it still?"  
"No!" He exclaimed further, practically begging his father to not tell me of this one particular tale of him and his dad.  
'_Poor kid._' I giggled to myself, standing beside Thranduil when he stood, offering his arm out for me to take; in which I did so gladly. "This is your final serving for the evening ion nin- Just be sure to finish it and I won't let you suffer any more about that one particular tale."  
"Y-Yes Ada!" He said, his sparking with relief and joy as Thranduil began to lead me out of the dining hall.

Once out of the Princes site, Thranduil began to lead me down a hall I was not familiar with; looking up a bit confused. "Where are we heading to now Thranduil?"  
Thranduil smiled and looked over towards me. Though he probably won't attempt it aloud with other passing guards and servants, anyone can clearly see that the day was now getting to him and was needing some proper rest. "I am simply leading you to your room my dear." He replied, stopping mid-way in the middle of the hall and placed his hand onto my cheek; his thumb gently stroking the base of lightly flushed flesh as his eyes began to ponder into my own.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

It was either me just further stating fact of how beautiful Aurora was, or I had a bit too much of our wine this evening to be acting like this. Or perhaps it was simply due to being a bit tired of the activities I had with simply her and her alone. "You look absolutely stunning." I whispered to her, watching her face grow a darker shade of pink before she let out a soft yawn; giving me perfect opportunity to scoop her into my arms, cradling her close to me as I do a babe when she rested her head onto my chest. "My- You were not joking when you say you fall asleep whenever." I jest, hearing her give out a small and tiered giggle as I proceed to walk her to her given room.

Normally, I would allow guest and other visitors (if I favored them) to stay somewhere where Legolas was located. But sense Aurora was more than simply a guest or visitor to my eyes, I had my servants re-arrange a room that laid a few ways across from my own; but close enough to the library that she, in her own words, fancy greatly.

"Here we are." I muttered allowed, managing to open and close the door of her given room with ease with her in my arms. Once inside, I strolled over to the large bed that was dressed in the colors I thought would fancy her: Simple blues with some purple now and again.  
"Thranduil…."She muttered, being half-way asleep when her clouded eyes glossed over to mine, making me smile some and press a gentle kiss goodnight on the center of her forehead; carefully laying her down onto the mattress, then threw the thick covers of the bed over her tired body.  
"Rest for now Aurora." I whispered to her, giving her one last kiss goodnight as her eyes closed for good for the evening; leaving her to her dream state as I exited the room and began to head towards my own, having only her stuck onto my mind.

'_Today was perfect…_' I agreed, easily making my way inside my chambers as the doors behind me clicked shut for the evening. I had nothing but a smile on my face once I began to remove my crown, robes, and boots and dressed myself into some simple nightwear. '_I only wish it didn't have to end._' I further told myself, seating myself onto an comfortable chair, noting the bottle of our wines and my favored goblet was resting on the nightstand that was rested next to it.

Soon, the day of her search of her origins began to tomorrow, and she knew it all too well. And it was also the day that my duties also got back into full gear. This meant many things.

One: It meant I wouldn't see much of Aurora, with the exception of breakfast and supper.

Two: It also means that, even after our daily route that was soon to be in place was going to be limited to just, at most, an hour at best.

Three: The possible talk that the other kin might say or spread, for we both know that there are still some that view our relationship as an foul one.

The list just goes on and on. But what bothered me most was the topic that I dare not, and desperately so, even speak with Aurora about. It was the day where Gandalf, the damn wizard who I simply just see as an old fool with some good points to spare when needed, had to say that one particular day when I witness Aurora's true talent of her passion. Just the way he said it made me wonder of what he already knows. What sort of destiny that he spoke about when my arrangement with Aurora came to be? What was his game? Then again, it was also odd for Gandalf to even give away just a possible source of cause; for he was the sort that would simply keep quiet until the truth of the manner was revealed, or when it was fault as wrong. But then a thought came to me. "_What if it was someone….or something else in the Wizards form?_"

'_No- The idea is too far stretch._' A small part of me screamed, not wanting to think of the thought. However, I couldn't deny the option out of the equation. Just the way he approached me that day was off- Appearing one moment then disappearing the next, only to reappear like as though he just arrived just in time. It was rather…Timely.

Pouring me a glass of my wine into my cup, I simply relaxed in my chair and let my mind go at ease while the questioning thought continued to hover over me like a ghost that needed answers to why it was dead. And why.

* * *

IT IS SOOOOOO LLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!  
I IS SORRY! WAS VERY VERY BUSY! T-T" 


	12. I made an choice

Chapter 12 at long last~ Ya-Hoo :3  
Sorry for the late update~ Was busy with work and other things! But I got it done!  
The chapter this time will start off from Aurora P.O.V ~ And, once more, most of it will switch, between Thranduil, Aurora; And then some of the other characters throughout the chapter/story.  
No shit hitting the fan this time….But Happy times! Yay!  
Again~ if any of you lovely individuals want to leave a review and/or have questions of the manner of the story, plot, or anything relatable; please feel free to ask. I do love fee-back. : 3 And don't be afraid to send me PMs for questions that are more personal or whatever~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the LOTR or Hobbit Franchise in any means. I only own Aurora and a few more entering characters that will appear in the future of this fanfic.  
Much of the fanfic will be in the AU of where Thorin is still alive and had learned his lesson of his gold sickness, Kili and Tauriel are together, and blah blah blah~ You get the idea by this point.  
And I know only a fair amount of Middle-Earth knowledge in the LOTR/Hobbit universe, so do forgive me if I get something off-point or un-true about the characters or places in between.  
Warning: I hardly update my fanfics~ So when I do get to them- it means an idea came out and I just happened to have the computer right in front of me.  
Also- I don't really edit the chapters~ But I will in the future when I feel like the fanfic that I have made for you guys enjoyment is coming to an end. So please try to be patient.

* * *

Chapter 11: I've made an choice~

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

An month had come and gone. An entire month of forcing my aching mind to search and explore the various lore of Middle Earths myths and legends to the historical events that were recorded back all the way till the beginning of man-kind rising itself. But despite of all of my efforts to find even an hint of what my origin was, I was felt empty handed. "Sweet Valor…" I sighed quietly, setting another book about some historical events about one of the many battles of Sauron to the side; eyeing the growing stack pile of information with disappointment. "It would seem that my goal is not within those set of literature…..Fantastic."

Feeling the lingering pain of my headache continue to make itself known, I took it as an sign to just have a break from the tedious task and decided to simply walk around the halls of the palace; wondering to myself of how Thranduil was doing with his duties while I was participating in mine.

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

"Surely there are other ways to rid of the problem."

"And I'd say you are forgetting that some of our kind are still recovering."

"But how are we able to provide for them if we don't raise something of an amount to pay off the needs that they want?"

And many more bickering stirred within my court about our kin that are still returning from the disasters of the war. In all honesty, I had found myself not having much interest of the manner as I should, for my mind was lingering off to what Aurora might have been up to; my heart softly crying out to even give an small glance to where she might be. An whole month alone was enough to make me want to scream when the idea of me not being within the same air she was giving out. "My King~ What would you suggest we do of this manner?"  
"I believe we postpone the manner for the time being." I replied all too quickly, rising from my chair when I felt the gazes of the court stare in confusion.  
"M-My Lord?"  
"Excuse me." I muttered, leaving the court in an daze when I turned my back to them, my goal of what my heart wanted taking course when I began to search for my beloved.

As I said before, a whole month apart from Aurora was growing painful to my heartstrings. The only thing that kept me from going to her sooner was the fact that Legolas, and bless his heart for doing so, was keeping me updated about her whereabouts. Apparently, my little performer was keeping herself occupied within the walls of the Main library. '_Still at it with her search- no doubt.'_ I told myself, trying to arrive to my desired destination as quickly as I could calmly can. However, upon my arrival, I was left to do an hunt and search for my beloved.

**Aurora's P.O.V~**

"Oh~ Aren't you an lovely blossom." I muttered aloud within one of the royal gardens, deciding to help with caring for the plants while I told one of the Gardeners to take an small rest; lightly adding water to feed the lovely beauty, humming an tune from an love story that my caravan practiced and loved dearly. I think the song I was humming was from the story '_**Phantom of the Opera.**_' A simple, but mysterious tale of an woman who was taught to sing by the very man behind an mask of white that tried to side her to the call of the night, but had his tides turned when a prince of light stepped in. However, despite the horrors that had shook between the two sides of men to claim the heart of our dear singstress- The woman was still head over heels for the man; even when the prince of the night had shown his true face from behind the mask.

It was one of my favored tales that I have ever performed. The mere thought of its mood-full atmosphere was beginning to help relax the dull pain of research away.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye…._

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please, promise me you'll try…._"

**Thranduil's P.O.V~**

For a moment, I was very close to calling the guards to find my beloved Aurora; for I was on my wits end to where she would be. I have looked through every hall to every room and was now heading for the gardens. But I was soon caught within small hearing rage of her voice- her sweet velvet like voice of an nightingale. Following the sound, I was soon stumbled upon the garden of cherry blossoms, bluebells, and a ring of white roses. A small garden, but it was the only area that held up the rare beauties- and the only one that had Aurora bearing within its steps with honor.

And when she came within my line of site, I find myself come to a complete halt; becoming mesmerized by the song she began to sang.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye…._

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please, promise me you'll try…._

_And you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free~_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_."

"Lovely as ever." I said aloud, startling her enough so that she had to turn herself towards me; having that fate hint of pink appear along her angelic face, which made me smile and lean along the shaded edge of the cherry tree.  
"T-Thranduil!" She gasped. "W-What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same." I replied, never tearing my eyes away from her gaze when her blush became brighter in color.  
"I….I thought taking a break would help my mind grow at ease…."  
This made me frown just a bit. "Couldn't find what you were seeking for?"  
"Not in the historical battle documents- or in the history of early middle earth." She sighed, having herself come over and lean herself against the wood I was leaning in on; resting her head lightly along my chest to hide her blush of embarrassed output of her situation. "And don't even get me started with trying to look in the birth documents you have in there."  
I chuckled softly at the thought. "My dear- You know you could've asked for help."  
"But I don't want to be an burden to your kin." She said, looking back up into my eyes; which made me notice the slight hint of dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, thus making me feel wary of her self-being.  
Completely ignoring her concerns about her comment of my own, I gently tucked a few strands of her silver hair behind her ear; then proceed to scoop her up into my arms, which made her gasp in surprise.

"T-Thranduil!?"  
"Yes?" I smiled softly, carrying her away from the beautiful garden to an place where she and I can spend some private time with one another; her face having to become fully flushed red with surprisement of my actions.  
At first- Aurora looking as though she was going to say something, or ask something, about my current actions. However, nothing came out pass her beautiful lips and simply rested her head along the crook of my neck; inhaling and exhaling softly when she began to let her eyes flutter shut for the moment, wrapping her arms around me to keep herself and myself in balance as we simply enjoyed each other's company.

**?'s P.O.V.~**

Finally, after all of this time of endless search, I have found the survivor of the Fae from the royal blood line. It was about time that I found this wrenched beauty to have and share among my fellow kin when they come around for the invasion that Sauron failed to do. However, it would seem that the target of interest has grew rather fond of the King of Mirkwood; which made my teeth grind against each other in disgust. She was supposed to be mine. Mine source of interest. My source of affection- And yet she falls for an King that is known to have no sanity?! The idea is unjustly and lewd for the sick of the mind to even enjoy. And most of those I rid of myself.

"Look at them Rolo." I said to my top and personal escort and hired man; pointing out the royal blood of our little Fae with my competition of my interest. "Look closely and tell me what you see wrong here."  
"I see the Fae getting friendly with the Mad King my lord." He answered, his hooded figure focusing towards the two with disgust and vulgar. "And ill site to further give reason to take this land from those that are blind to such lies."  
"I couldn't agree more." I told the hooded figure, turning back to the two ill-minded love ones to find that the mad king had taking Aurora into his arms, making her flush an bright red when he began to carry the Fae to whoever hells knows. "…I have heard that you may have an plan to get the target safely to our side- yes?"  
"Indeed." Rolo answered, his eyes still focus towards the disappearing couple from across the way. "It will take some time to pull it off- but given the information that we have about her and her whereabouts, I am sure as Oblivion's right hand that it will work within our given favor."

Delightfully, I lean in closer towards my hired man with an smirk. "Then speak…and I shall provide you the tools you'll need to make it an success."

**Aurora's P.O.V.~ **

After an long walk of silence, Thranduil gently set me down to my feet; finding that we were in another grand library. But instead of having books containing documents of historical events and other things as such, it was filled with the genre for those that enjoy the work of fiction and inspiration for such. Curious, I looked over at Thranduil when he walked over to an couch that sat in front of the fireplace that was built within these enchanted halls. "What are we doing here?" I had to ask, finding myself walking over and sitting next to his side before the warm of the fireplace; seeing him turn his gaze back to mine when he merely answered my question with him pulling me closer to his comforting embrace while he removed his crown that symbolized his rank among his kin to the nearby coffee table.  
"Just sit here and relax with me in some small talk." He muttered softly to me, smiling softly down at me; of which I didn't protest.

Curling up closer in his embrace, I sighed softly with an smile on my face; resting my head along the base of his neck while he rested his cheek along the top of my hair, each of us staring and admiring the little flame that was sparked in the center of the fireplace. "How have you been holding up with your duties?"  
Thranduil sighed at the mere thought of the question, rubbing an temple of his to keep it from twitching out of irritation of the memory. "There is still talk about the trouble of spiders and few surviving orcs along our lands….and what we as an nation should do about all those that survive the battle with Sauron." He answered with a bit of grim in his voice, obviously showing stress of how it was going for him. "It has just been…Uneasy to handle to say the least."  
"I am sorry…." I muttered to him, our hands lacing to one another. "I wish I could help you resolve some of the weight that you carry."  
"But then you wouldn't be able to find what you are trying to resolve yourself." He replied back with an small laugh, his hand lightly massaging along my arm when I rolled my eyes.  
"But I…I am still on square one."  
"Again, You can always ask for help."  
"I can't…" I argued back, looking up at him when he began to plant small kisses along my forehead.  
"Course you can my dear." He insisted. "What is preventing you from doing so?"

Normally, I would just shrug and simply say it was not in my nature. However, I felt uneasy about telling him about the uncomfortable stares and unwelcoming remarks from some of those that gave ugly remarks. "Just…reasons."

**Thranduil's P.O.V.~**

"Aurora…" I whispered to her, having a feeling that she wasn't telling me everything that I wished to her. One could easily say that she was troubled cause of how she avoided the idea of seeking the help she desperately needed. "What is troubling your thoughts?"  
"Nothing." She lied softly, trying to turn her gaze away from mine, only to have them turn back to mine when I wouldn't allow it.  
"Aurora….Have some of my kin been giving you an hard time with what you need?"  
"….No?"  
"Aurora."  
"Please Thranduil." She persisted lightly. "It's…It's not a big deal."  
"To the Valor it is." I explained, bringing her into tighter embrace when she buried her face into my chest.

For an longest moment, her and I simply stayed that way in silence; my mind processing of what to do about many things that are in its peak of current interest. "….Damn it all- they can care for it." I muttered aloud, looking back down at the angel that I had in my arms she turned her confused stare to my own. "I will help you in your search for your origins if none of my other kin will."  
"But…." Aurora muttered in surprise. "What of your concerns with your people from the war?"  
"Simple- I'll make Legolas handle the manner." I replied, pecking her lips to mine. "Besides, he is been needing to learn how to handle such situations for sometime now."  
This made her smile some. "If you say so…Thranduil." She whispered, giggling her sweet tune of laughter as I only smiled further and held her in my arms; thinking of only what was best for the one that has re-lit my long forgotten flame in my heart.

* * *

It is very...blah...just blah...enjoy?


End file.
